Wife Swap
by aggs818
Summary: Will and Shelby Schuester have 6 kids, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Sam, Brittany, and Kurt. What happens when they switch places with another mom for 2 weeks? And when they find out their new mom is Michelle Duggar, what will happen? FINCHEL.KLAINE.QUICK
1. Application

**A/N: New Story, I talked about this in my other one, and it's on hiatus. Hope you like it! Based off of the TV Show, Wife Swap. **

**This is Co-Written with my fan-fiction twin, freedomgleek, We hope you like it! **

**Wife Swap **

**Chapter 1: The Application**

**Disclaimer: We will never own Glee, *goes and cries in corner***

**Puck's POV**

I have the most brilliant idea in the history of brilliant ideas. I was signing my mom up for Wife Swap. Mom and Dad were deciding on songs for Regionals and I got all my siblings together to fill out the forms and start this master plan.

"I already printed the application and the siblings are coming." Rachel said, walking into the study with the papers in her hands.

I smiled at my sister and said, "Cool. This is going to be awesome!"

Rachel was my twin sister. She and I aren't really opposites though. We both can be total bad-asses, but at the same time softies. The only things different about us are that, She's huge into arts and I'm into sports. Santana is one of my other sisters. She's a senior with me and Rachel. Mom and Dad adopted her when they went on a trip to California for their 2nd anniversary. Sam and Britt were conceived on the 3rd anniversary, so in less than 4 years, Mom and Dad had 5 toddlers. Kurt came a year after that, and let me tell you, we are all super protective of the kid.

"What about Wife Swap?" Sam asked.

"We are signing Mom up for Wife Swap!" I announced to all of them.

"Puck you're an idiot." Santana replied while flipping through the cheerios calendar for the month.

"I think it would be a funny!" Kurt said.

"Fine." Santana actually agreed, when did she become the strict one?

"I guess this could be interesting and if Santana and Britt agree, then I guess I'm in." Sam said.

"Come on Britt, you're going to say yes!" My twin said.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I am blaming you and Lord Tubbington." Oh God, her and that cat!

"I accept, now let's get started!" We crowded around the dining room table and began to answer the questions.

**Wife Swap Application**

**Family Name:**

_Schuester_

**Father's Name and Age:**

_Will, 43_

**Mother's Name and Age:**

_Shelby, 41_

**Maiden Name:**

_Corcoran_

**Names and ages of children from this marriage:**

_Rachel Barbara, 18_

_Noah 'Puck' Joshua, 18_

_Santana Marie, 18_

_Samuel 'Sam' Cadence, 17_

_Brittney Elizabeth, 17_

_Kurt Alexander, 16_

**How long have you been together?**

_19 years_

**Kid's homework?**

_The kids do it themselves_

**Do you have any pets? How many? What type? Do they have free reign of the house?**

_No pets, Puck and Sam are enough. As well as Rachel and Santana's boyfriends. _

"Hey!" Rachel and Santana yelled at the same time.

"What? Finn and Wes are always here!" I shot back.

"UGH!" The girls yelled.

**How would you describe your diet? What restrictions are there, if any?**

_Normal, but Rachel and Kurt are vegans. _

**What pushes your buttons?**

_When my children refuse to listen. _

**Have you ever or are you currently serving in the Military?**

_No._

**Do you or any members of your family have a physical or mental disability?**

_No._

I gave Rachel and Santana a look and they looked at me like I was stupid.

"NOAH JOSHUA!" Rachel yelled.

"I can't believe you would think that about your sister!" Santana screamed.

"Oh Puck, that's just mean!" Kurt said.

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you!" Sam glared at me, protecting his twin.

Britt just looked oblivious as normal. "I'm sorry! I won't do anything!"

**Have you or any family member been treated for alcohol or drug abuse?**

Good one.

"Can I please…" I asked.

"No!" Kurt, Rachel and Sam yelled.

**Have you or any member of your family ever been accused or convicted of a felony?**

"Maybe we should skip this question." said Rachel.

"Good idea." I agreed.

**Have you or any member of your family ever been detain, been arrested or been in jail for any reason?**

"Skip this one too." Kurt said. "God Puck! Your going to make us look like criminals!"

"Not my fault!" I defended myself, but my five siblings gave me a look. "God! Stop with the bitch glares!"

"Well that's the end of the application." I announced.

"YAY! Let's mail it in with the video!" Rachel giggled.

"Here here!" Kurt yelled running over with an envelope and masking tape and stamps.

I sealed the package and walked out to put it in the mail. "Well, it's done!" I said, excited. This was totally going to be worth it.

**A/N: Short, I know. Boring, a little. But it's the beginning. Review and let me know if you want me to continue! We promise the next one is A TON funnier! We have up to chapter 3 written already! **


	2. The Video

**A/N: Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! Maddie doesn't know I'm posting cause she refuses to reply to me. Anyways, I loved the new episode! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 2: The Video**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the amazing phenomenon known as Glee. **

**PUCK POV**

"PUCK!" I heard my dad yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What is this?" He asked holding up an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked grabbing the folded paper from his and ripping it open. It was from Wife Swap! I unfolded the papers, ignoring my dad's continuous questions and read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Shelby Schuester, _

_We here at Wife Swap are excited to inform you that you have been selected to participate in the TV show, Wife Swap. We found your video and application very intriguing and would love to see what it is like in your busy household. Attached, you fill find the dates of your visits and conformation papers for your flights from the Lima Regional Airport. _

_Thank you and see you soon! _

_David E. Wilkinson_

_C.E.O of Wife Swap_

I flipped to the next page and saw the times and dates for the swich.

_Swap Dates: May 20, 2011-June 3, 2011. _

_Flight Information: _

_Lima Regional Airport, flight leaves at 12 o'clock noon. _

"Um, funny story. About that." I stuttered.

"FAMILY MEETING NOW!" My dad yelled busting my ear drums.

I ran as fast as I could to the dining room and sat down. My siblings hurried in and my parents were not far behind.

"Puck, would you like to explain this?" My Dad asked.

"Well, it all started when Rachel and I were watching TV with Quinn and Finn one day." I started and started telling the story.

"_There is nothing on!" I yelled. _

"_No movies, we have watched everything in the DVR, and nothing is on TV." Rachel whined. _

"_Well, wife Swap is on." Quinn stated, pointing to the screen. _

"_Fine with me, I think I'll just be making on Rachel's neck for the most part." Finn smirked. _

_Rachel smiled and kissed him, while me and Quinn groaned. We watched for a few minutes and it dawned upon me. _

"_RACHEL!" I yelled and Finn flipped her of off his lap. _

"_FINN!" She screeched from the floor. He muttered an apology and she turned to me. "What do you want jackass?" _

"_We should sign mom up for this!" I yelled. My sister and our partners looked at us like I was a freaking idiot. "What? It's a perfect idea!" _

"_Dude that would be awesome!" Finn agreed hi-fiving me. I knew that if Finn agreed, Rachel would. _

_She shrugged, "I guess!" _

"_Awesome!"_

_A month later, Rachel and I had worked it all out. We then filled out the application and told our sibilings of the plan and that then lead us to where we are today. _

"I cannot believe you did this behind our backs! I mean, I would expect something like this from you Puck, but RACHEL!" My mom explained. "I can't believe this!"

"Are you mad, Momma?" Rachel asked, pulling out that innocent face.

"No, baby. I'm not mad. I'm a little peeved, but, I think this could be a lot of fun." My mom is fucking awesome.

"YEAH!" We all yelled and grinned.

"So, I this letter, they say video….Puck?" My mom says reading the letter again.

"Well, I burned a copy, want to see it?" I smirked.

"Why not?" Dad sighed.

We all got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Now, everyone come down and watch the magic." I directed them as I dragged the family to the couch and pressed play. The TV sprang to life and you saw a freeze frame of Mom and Dad standing in the kitchen, singing.

"Puck, when the hell did you film this?" Will asked.

"Shh, just wait." I told them.

_From the TV, you could hear me narrating as the clip of Mom and Dad continued."Welcome to the Schuester family, where people randomly burst into song, you here about Broadway on a daily basis, there's football gear EVERYWEAR, your nicest clothes get critiqued, and its normal to find sparkly posters of unicorns in a 17 year olds room." The clip then showed all of us in the living room watching a rerun of project runway._

_"I just don't think that she put enough lace on the bodice." Kurt said._

_"Dude, where's Puck? The models are nearly naked." Sam told them and the clip once again changed. "First, there is the mom and dad of this household, Will and Shelby Schuester." I said, and again you saw Dad coming home from work and Mom at the piano singing. "This is Dad or Mr. Schue as everyone calls him. Anyway, Dad just got home from work. He works as a show Choir director for the William McKinley New Directions, the most bad ass glee club on Earth, and teaches some sort of language. I think it's the one that bitch Dora speaks. All of the kids partake in the show choir, and I only know this word because of a certain annoying sister you will hear about later. His wife, Shelby Schuester also directs the show choir and is a Biology teacher as well. They often hold singing competitions in the living room which usually result in a cat fight between Kurt and Rachel, which leads me to Rachel." _

Rachel scowled as a picture of her scowling came on the screen.

_"Rachel is the most annoying person you will ever meet. If you don't find her__singing," A clip of one of her MySpace videos came on, "You will find her__locked in her bedroom with a certain football player that happens to be her boyfriend." The clip came out to show Rachel and Finn making out on her bed._

"NOAH! YOU FIMLED THIS!" she screeched.

"Shh! We haven't got to the best part." I whispered.

_"And if you think that's bad then you should see the rest of us. Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine are howling at all times of the day," A clip of Blaine and Kurt going at it, "Sam is single. Brittany hooks up with someone every other day," _

_"It's true I do." Britt said appering on the screen. _

_"Quiet down Brit." I said on screen. "And Santana, well, she is in a relationship with the lead of one of our rival Glee groups, The Dalton Academy Warblers, which happens to be the school Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, attends. His name is Wes, and everyone just calls him either, Asian or Stalker. But my family calls him, Wes. _

"PUCK! YOU FUCKING FUCKER!" Santana screamed. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL HIM THAT!"

"Shut up San!" I yelled.

_But, the video carried on, "I, the amBADASSador of the family. My girlfriend Quinn, is amazing and we've been through a lot together." A clip of Quinn and I is shown. "Like we said in the application, Santana is adopted, Me and Rachel are twins, Sam and Brittney are twins, and Kurt is the lonely boy without a twin or sad sob story. Want to enter the crazy world of the Schuesters? Well come on out to the freakish cow-town of Lima, Ohio and find out for yourself."_

"WELL! WASN'T IT GREAT?" I sighed and all the family looked stunned.

"Oh Puck." Was all my mother had to say.

"I thought we were in this together! Now all of America is going to think I'm a slut!" Rachel yelled.

"I look lonely and depressed! AND perverted!" Sam said punching me.

"You made my boyfriend piece of acapella-singing trash!" Santana cried.

"I look like some crazed gay guy who does nothing my make out with my boyfriend all day, fashionably dressed!" Kurt vented.

"I look hot." Britt said. We all looked at her, oh the things that girl says!

"Okay! Look, I'm sorry! But we have 2 freaking weeks to prove to America we are, or we aren't these things! And they will be here tomorrow! So what do you say?" I asked them.

"Fine!" My siblings yelled.

"You will be in so much trouble if this doesn't work out." My mother warned me.

"And I will personally make your life a living hell with Coach Beiste if you mess this up." Dad warned me as well.

"AWESOME!" I whooped in victory. Stage 1: complete!

"Wait, did you say they were coming tomorrow, as in, TOMORROW? Like 3 days from Nationals tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said shyly.

"Oh Shit." My mom cursed.

"This can't be good." Rachel sighed, flopping back down into the couch.

"How are we going to be able to perform at nationals without Mom?" Dad asked.

"We can manage! I mean maybe Coach Beiste can go instead? She's cool, and she did really good with West Side in the fall!" Sam said.

"Is that okay with you, Shelb?" He asked.

"Fine with me, I just better get a recording of it!" She laughed.

"Well, mom. Let's get packing!" Kurt giggled, dragging mom off the couch and then running up the stairs.

"Oh Kurt, how I love your enthusiasm!" Mom laughed and stopped walking when she picked up a sheet of paper from the floor. "Oh! Puck I think you dropped this page!" She said reading it, and her expression quickly changing. "Oh no, we are all screwed."

**A/N: OH NO! Cliffhanger! I hope you all like it! Review and let me and Maddie know! **

**-Maddie and Madie **


	3. New Mom

**A/N: Thanks for all the review, favorites, and alerts! We love y'all! **

**Chapter 3: New Mom**

**Disclaimer: We will keep you posted. (: **

**SHELBY POV**

_Switch Family: The Duggar Family. _

_Mom: Michelle Duggar _

_Dad: Jim Bob Duggar _

_Children: 19 kids. _

"We are all gonna die." I stated bluntly, as Puck grabbed the paper out of my hand and then passed it around. As each one of them read it, their expressions mimicked mine.

"Oh SHIT!" Puck yelled.

"She's gonna kill me because I'm gay!" Kurt cried.

"I'm going to be massacred for kissing Finn good morning! Or worse! What if she see's the video from nationals last year! I'm gonna die!" Rachel sobbed dramatically.

"What if she hates Lord Tubbington?" Britt asked.

"Football! After watching one episode of her show, I know she hates her kids playing sports!" Sam whined.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL FOR WEARING PANTS AND SHORT SKIRTS!" Santana cried, though she was probably right.

"KIDS! CALM DOWN!" Will chastised.

"Listen, this is going to be hilarious. Rachel, Kurt think of all the critics and producers watching the show, when you sing at Nationals, It's gonna be epic! They will be trying to figure out who you are and want you to audition for them!" I soothed them. They immediately relaxed and giggled excitedly. "Puck, Sam. You know if you guys play football with Finn and Mike one night, college scout may see and try and recruit y'all! Same for you, San and Britt!" I concluded.

"I agree! This could also be great publicity for Glee!" Will said, I nodded.

"Well, this may be fun after all." Rachel concluded, and her siblings nodded in agreement.

_**SWAP!**_

Will and I put the last of my bags in the limo and I turned to kiss my kids goodbye.

"I." Kiss Rachel. "Am." Kiss Puck. "Going." Kiss Santana. "Too." Kiss Sam. "Miss." Kiss Brittany. "You." Kiss Kurt. "SO MUCH!" I said pulling them into a hug. "You have to do amazing at Nationals. Sing your hearts out, Rachel, don't make out with Finn on stage, Puck, please don't get anyone pregnant again, Santana, be good, Sam, be yourself and don't forget your inhaler, Britt, say Hi to the Unicorns for me, and Kurt, baby, I love you! I love you all so much!"

"Mom! Chill out! It's two freaking weeks! We will be fine!" Puck laughed.

I laughed and said, "Bye babies!" They all groaned and said "Bye, I love you!" and the limo pulled off to the airport.

**MICHELLE POV**

Saying goodbye to my kids is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore, but the network knew we were running out of viewers and they thought this would really spice it up. Luckily, I wouldn't have two camera crews following me around, Wife Swap was allowed to film me and my family but had to offer the film to TLC.

I walked down the pathway to the limo, holding the hands of as many kids as possible. My Jim Bob and Josh, my eldest son, were bringing my suitcase down the path for me. I got to the Limo and I started to tear up. How was I supposed to leave these beautiful faces to be the mom of some kids that could be complete monsters? I gave each of my kids another hug before the driver ushered me into the backseat.

"Kids, remember be respectful to your new mother. Keep me in your mind and, no matter what the other mom says, Jesus loves you." I kissed Josie one more time before the driver sped away into the unknown.

A few hours later, the flight landed and I met another limo driver and drove off to the new family's residence. As I drove up to the house I was getting more and more anxious. 15 minutes ago, I drove into the town of Lima, Ohio. My emotions kept switching from being exited to anxious to excited to anxious again. Not two minutes later did I drive up to the designated house. It was quite a large house, not huge and defiantly not as big as mine, but still quite large.

We pulled into the driveway and the first thing I noticed was the tons of sports stuff. I mean, it was EVERYWHERE. There was a basketball hoop right in front of the limo, footballs all over the front lawn, and baseballs and baseball bats dotted around the lawn as well.

The driver opened the door for me and got out my luggage. I carried it up the pathway to the house and took in a deep breath before unlocking the door.

The door opened to see a nice home. There was a fireplace in the far corner, a couple of couches dotted around, and a piano. Well this is nice, no TV.

There were a couple pictures dotted around everywhere. One was of a boy with a Mohawk and his obvious sister smiling at each other, another was of two blond teens of the opposite sex with their arms slung around each other, in the middle was a family portrait. They looked like a nice family. A nice family with a lot of teenagers. All the girls were actually wearing skirts which was nice. Maybe a little shorter than I would have liked but, at least they were skirts,

At the end of the living room were two staircases, one going down and one going up. I decided to go up first and was immediately in the hallway for the bedrooms. The first door had a sparkly sign that read 'Brittany's room' and under it a more discreet sign that read, "Its Santana's too, bitch'. WELL! That is RUDE!

I opened the door to reveal a bedroom shared by two people with a very large age gap. One side of the room was filled with posters of unicorns, rainbows, flowers, and a twin bed with a bedspread with bright colors. I guessed that someone around the age of 7 stayed there. On the other side of the room were dark colors and posters of musicians I've never seen. I opened the drawer of the bedside table and saw a box of condoms.

"OH GOSH!" I gagged and shut the drawer immediately. That's disgusting, this girl couldn't be older than 17. I would definitely have to have a conversation with this child father about her horrific actions.

Looking closer around the room I saw pictures of them two. On the lighter side of the room were many pictures of a blond girl. In most of the pictures she was wearing one of the most horrific outfits I'd ever seen. She wore a cheerleading uniform, but the skirt wasn't even a skirt. It was underwear with tassels.  
>The girl on the other side of the room was a Latina who had the same outfit but a lot of them were her kissing a boy in a private school uniform. Gosh, this girl was something else. Dotted around the other walls were pictures of the blond and brunette together, smiling happily or making that weird duck face.<p>

The closet contained skirts that shouldn't be called skirts, jeans that looked too tight, shirts that had deep V's and the dreaded cheerleading uniforms.

I was scared to walk into the next room. When I opened it, it was quite obvious it was a girls room. The room looked kind of like a room you would expect in an expensive hotel room in Paris. There was a door connecting the bedroom to what looked like a giant bathroom. Even from here, I could see expensive moisturizers and creams. And what looked like hairspray. Yes, this was definitely a girls room.

On the far wall was a rather large picture of a boy in the same private school blazer as the boy in the picture in the room before her. Under the picture it just said 'courage'. I have no idea what that was for. I looked closer around the room and there was only one picture of a girl, well actually one picture with a boy with two girls, one of them I remembered from the pictures downstairs and the other was an African American wearing a neon zebra jacket. The rest of the pictures were of the two boys in the pictures beforehand. The final one took me back a little. It was of the two boys…kissing? OH MY GOSH! Were these boys gay? Did I sign up for getting a gay son? I've been in three rooms so far, and this family already horrified me.

The next room had a giant gold star on the door. Well, then. I opened the door and saw a room that was very, uh, pink. Very Pink. Around the room was Broadway posters and playbills everywhere. LITERALLY EVERYWHERE. A giant bed sat in the middle of the room next to an elliptical. On said bed was tons of pillows and more pink. It was like she could taste pink. I moved around the room carefully, she was the obvious good girl of the family, probably the only one who knew that kissing and sex were for marriage.  
>But then I saw a picture of her with some boy in a football jersey. And another one with her with the same boy but in sparkly costumes. And another one of them at the beach kissing.<br>This really is a house of sluts. I left the room before I could lose my mind.

I walked across the indoor balcony and came to another side of the house. It was clear to me that it was smaller and only contained two doors. I went into the first one and noticed lots of laptop computers and books. I shook my head at the 7 laptops in the room and noticed one of them light up. An internet webpage was open and the website I know as Facebook was open. I looked on to find the name as Sam Schuester and saw the picture as the blonde boy from downstairs and 2 other boys. 1 had dark hair and I recognized him from the room with the gold star on the front and the other was the boy with the Mohawk.

I walked out of the study and across the hall to the other room. I opened the door and almost fainted at the mess. Even more football, baseball, and basketball equipment was scattered around the large room and sheet music and 2 guitars in the corner. There were some pictures of the Mohawk boy and the blonde boy on the walls. One was of the Mohawk boy and a blonde girl kissing. Then one of the Mohawk boy and a brunette girl. Then another of the blonde boy and the blonde girl. I notice a book or something sticking out from under the pillow of the bed near the wall. I walk over and pull it out. I see on the front it says "Beth Claire" I open the front cover and see a picture of a baby girl. I flip a couple of pages and see a few more pictures and 1 sticks out to me. A picture of the Mohawk boy and the baby. I close the book, reminding myself that I'm on camera. I quickly walk out of the room, afraid of what I might find next.

Concluding that there was nothing else upstairs, I retreated to the basement after looking at the master bedroom, a guest room, the kitchen and other rooms. Down the stairs, there was once again 2 doors. Going to the left I saw the TV. Just when I thought that was the only thing we had in common was the no TV thing. Noticing the bookcases next to the TV, I saw at least 100 movies and to the left of the TV was several game systems and video games. I walked out of the room and went to the right.

I opened the door and was amazed. They had at least 5 instruments and 5 or 6 microphones. Sheet music was all over the place and a baby grand piano was in the corner of the huge room. I stared in awe for at least 3 minutes before I heard a door open. I ran up the stairs and saw 1 curly headed man in the kitchen and 10 teenagers walking towards the stairs.

"Hi! I'm Michelle Duggar, your new mom!"

"Hi…" They all said. Well we're in for a fun week!

**A/N: YAY! I sort of love this chapter. So I hope you liked the surprise and everything! **

**5 Reviews please(: and Anyone who reviews, I will try my best to get a preview to you of the next chapter! **


	4. Schuester's Reactions

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! We got 11 last chapter! It made me so happy! 3 weeks until hiatus is over, 4 until Finchel Sex!1 WHOOP! **

**Chapter 4: Schuester's Reactions**

**Disclaimer: Normal! **

**RACHEL POV**

The Wife Swap cameras shooed us out of the house for a while so that Michelle Duggar could come and tour the house before we all came in. Dad had called an emergency Glee meeting to rehearse and inform the other half of the club about Mom.

Nationals were in Daytona Beach this year, and that meant beach, singing and Finn. 3 of my favorite things in the world. Dad ended practice and I asked him if Finn could come over for dinner.

"Sure thing Elle." He said, calling me by my childhood nickname. "In fact, tell your siblings to ask their other half to come as well, Michelle may as well meet everyone at the same time."

"Got it! See you at home." I said running off to tell my brothers and sisters. "Puck! Tell Q to come over for dinner. Dad wants Michelle to meet everyone at the same time. Tell Kurt to tell Blaine and I'll tell Santana."

"Gotcha!" He said and turned back to Quinn.

I walked over to where San and Britt were standing and I told her to tell Wes. After saying goodbye to my sisters, I met back up with Finn at his truck.

"Hey baby." Finn smirked and kissed me.

"Hi handsome." I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss as I tangled my hands in his hair. He picked me up and set me on the hood of his truck. I grinned against his lips. Before he could continue, a few people cleared their throats. Finn rolled his eyes at me and turned around leaning against my legs.

"Can we help you?" I asked Puck, Santana, Sam, and Britt. Kurt was nowhere to be scene.

"Get your mouths detached from each other and get your ass home. Michelle is already there." Puck told us.

"Ugh!" I groaned and my siblings grinned.

Finn kissed my cheek and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and HE started the truck. Pulling off, we made small talk until we got to my house. A limo and a ABC Network van was in the front of the house. Finn looked over at me and I said, "Well, here goes nothing!"

We jumped out of the truck the same time my siblings and their significant others did and met at the door. "Let's do this!" Puck yelled and we all laughed.

We opened the door t our large house and didn't see Michelle. "Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Dunno. Let's go watch TV until Dad comes and gets us." Santana suggested. We followed her to the stairs when Michelle came up them.

"Hi! I'm Michelle Duggar, the new mother." She smiled.

"Hi…" We all said, questioning her. She had on a long denim skirt, a polo shirt, and her hair was atrocious. It was long, extremely curly, frizzy, and a terrible cut.

"How about we all have a seat in the dining room and get to know each other." She suggested.

"Sound great!" Dad agreed.

Michelle and Dad stepped a head of us and lead the way. Before any of us moved we all looked at each other wearily. Mom was right. We were screwed. We made our way to the dining room in silence. Each of us taking a seat, and some of the guys pulling up chairs.

"Well, let us start out by introducing ourselves! Dad, you go first!" Michelle said.

"Uh, I'm Will. I work at the high school as a Spanish teacher and the co-show choir director. Um, yeah!" Dad stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Will. I'm excited about the next two weeks! Now, which of you 10 are the 6 kids?"

Puck, Britt, San, Kurt, Sam, and I all raised out hands. "Very good, now oldest to youngest!" Michelle smiled.

"Uh, I'm Rachel. I love Broadway and will definitely be on it in the next few years. I love to sing and act, it's my whole life." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you! You're 18, right?" I nod. "One of my daughters is very close in age to you! Next would be?"

"Me. I'm Puck. Badass. Killer voice. End of story-oh." Puck smirked.

"Oh heavens! That language will not be tolerated!" Michelle scoffed.

"Oh! You think that's bad? You should here when Rach and San"

"PUCK!" Me and San yell, cutting him off. "SHUT UP!"

"Whatever!" He gasped.

"Okay! Guys! San, go." Dad stopped us.

"I'm Santana. Call me San, just not Satan. I'm a cheerio, and Coach Sue is a freaking bitch!" Santana giggled and Dad smiled.

"Once again! Please refrain from that language! And, why would anyone call you such an evil name?"  
>Michelle asked.<p>

"Oh, in the next two weeks, you'll be calling me it." She grinned.

"I'm Brittany. I love unicorns and dolphins. Kurt and Blaine are my dolphins, and Me and Kurt are unicorns!" She smiled.

"Don't ask." We all groaned and told Michelle.

"Name's Sam. Sam I Am, and I don't like Green eggs and ham." We all groaned once again and laughing in annoyance at his terrible joke.

"I'm Kurt. I have a 6th sense. To spot trends in men's fashion. I also, have a killer voice, just as all of us in this room, do." He announced and smiled at Blaine.

"Well, once again, I say it is very nice to meet you all, now would you other 4 care to explain who you may be?"

"Uh, I guess I'll go first, I'm Wes, I'm Santana's boyfriend and am the lead on the New Directions's rivals, the Warblers." He smiled and kissed Santana. You really had to admit, they were freaking adorable.

"I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend and the other lead for the Warblers." Michelle gaged.

"I'm sorry, but boyfriend?" She stuttered.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kurt asked defending his honor.

"No, no not at all!" She squeaked. "Next?"

"I'm Quinn, Puck's girlfriend." Q said sweetly.

Michelle was saying something, but Finn was whispering in my ear, "Play along, babe." I nodded.

"And lastly," Finn announced. "I am Finn, Rachel's boyfriend." I smiled and kissed him.

"Kissing should be saved for marriage. It's very sacred." Michelle stated bluntly. We all started at her blankly, then laughed.

"Anyways, what do you all do for fun?" She asked, ignoring us.

"We all are in Glee. Nationals we leave for Nationals the day after tomorrow, and you will be coming with us!" Dad said proudly. I smiled at him, and Finn squeezed my hand.

I thought back to when we were in New York last year and what Finn and I were going through. I smiled when I thought about our kiss on the stage. Then I got the idea to show Michelle what we do, since she clearly didn't know anything about Show Choir. I jumped up and ran to the TV room, ignoring the calls for me to return. I located the DVD from all 50 performances and found ours.

"DAD! GET EVERYONE AND COME DOWN HERE!" I shouted. Finn was already coming down the stairs and said,

"Damn babe! Voice control!"

"Sorry!" I said shyly and pecked his lips.

Everyone was coming down the steps and questioned what I was doing.

"I think that in order to prepare for Nationals properly, we should watch last year's performance, and… show Michelle what we do." I smiled coyly. All my siblings groaned.

"That's splendid idea Rach!" Finn agreed. Puck scoffed.

"Whatever. I need to hit the gym after this. I got to look good for Nationals on the beach baby!" Puck yelled.

"Uh. You better be looking good for no one but me!" Quinn confirmed. I laughed and pushed play. The familiar, "And our next group comes from Lima, Ohio! Ladies and Gentlemen, the New Directions!"

_Finn and I walked out on stage and started his song. _

"_Face to Face and Heart to Heart" _

It dawned upon me just now just how much passion he put into the song. How he really wanted to get me back, and would do anything to do so. I waffled my hand with his and he looked over and smiled at me. We turned our attention back to the TV and watched Michelle's changing reactions to our song. When it came to the kiss, I saw everyone turn their head.

The expression on her face was priceless. She went from being sort of, there's no word to describe her face during the song, but the look on her face when we kissed was downright flabbergasted. Dad motioned for us to be quiet and turn our attention back to the screen before she looked at me and Finn, but Finn reached down and caught my face, mimicking the actions going on the TV. Puck punched Finn to make us stop.

"OW!" Finn yelled.

"Well stop making out with my sister!" Puck groaned. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Like you haven't seen worse!" Finn retaliated.

"Enough!" Dad warned.

Michelle was still blown away from the public kiss, but was snapped out of it when the catchy beat of Light Up the World came on. Brittany and Santana started their perfect harmony and and flawless dance moves.

After the video, I got up and turned it off. "So? What did you think?" I asked.

**MICHELLE POV: **

I was mortified for these people. Not only was it totally against my morals, but it was downright inappropriate! There were probably young children in the audience and no one needs to subject them to this behavior!

"It was very, interesting!" I answered Rachel's question.

"Did you like the songs? We wrote them ourselves. Well, Light Up the World, we did. Finn wrote Pretending for Rachel." The cute blonde girl said Bethany, I think her name was? No, Brittany!

"You wrote them? That was very impressive." I had to admit. "And Finn, you wrote the song for Rachel?"

"Yeah, we weren't together then, for reasons…. But I really wanted her back, and thought the song really portrayed out feelings toward each other." He answered truthfully.

"That's very sweet." I said. "Now tell me about Nationals this year."

"They're in Daytona Beach!" Quinn piped up.

"OCEAN VIEW!" Sam said.

"No Vocal Adrenaline!" Puck yelled.

"No Jesse St. James!" Finn sighed.

"I have Finn!" Rachel squealed. She seemed to be obsessed with this boy.

"We're actually prepared this year!" Santana said, relieved.

"Warblers are going!" Kurt giggled.

"anddddd….WE WILL WIN!" Brittany shouted.

Wow, these kids were enthusiastic. "Sounds, great!" I groaned.

Just then the old grandfather clock chimed and all the kids jumped up.

"See you dad! Going to Finn's be home before 1!" Rachel yelled, pulling Finn with her.

"Britt, Kurt and Me are going bathing suit shopping!" Santana called.

"Me and the boys are going to play baseball, see you dad!" Noah said.

"Bye guys!" Will said after them.

After the door had slammed for a last time and Will and I trudged up the stairs, I asked him. "Do you really just allow them to walk off like that?"

"Well, yeah. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, and Puck are adults now. I can't really do anything about that. I know that Sam and Brittany are responsible. And Kurt and Blaine are really mature after everything they've gone through."

"What have they gone through?" I asked.

"You may want to sit down." He said, motioning to the couch. I reluctantly took a seat and listened as he talked about the two boys and their struggles of being bullied for being gay. I felt extremely sickened by the way these two, poor, sweet boys had been treated. But at the same time, being gay was a sin.

"Any other things I should know before we start these two weeks?" I asked.

"I think you should find them out for yourself." Will sighed. "We Schuester's have a ton of drama."

'What more than 2 gay kids being bullied could there be?' I asked myself.

**A/N: Boring-ish, I know. It seems okay to me though. I hoped you liked it though! **

**5 reviews please! **


	5. Firsts

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! If you haven't noticed, I update every Saturday and Tuesday! (: Love you guys and thanks for all the reviews and Favorites! **

**PS(: This story will mainly focus on The Schuesters and Michelle. Shelby may have a few chapters, but I'm more interested in the Glee aspect of it. (:**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee, and per the request of a reader, we are merely using the name Michelle Duggar, and some of her morals and values. I don't know Michelle personally, nor do I disrespect her, we are merely using her name, and some of the things she stands for. She will be vaguely OC in this. **

**Chapter 5: Firsts **

**MICHELLE POV:**

I opened the door to the Schuester residence after an extremely long day. I found out, that I couldn't stay home from Shelby's work that I in fact had to go to work at that awful public school. I never would send my children to public school and just the thought of it made my stomach turn.

I encountered some things that I didn't even know were possible. First, I saw some tall, muscular young man throw a "slushie" as one of the children called it, at another child. Second, Will kept getting insulted by the cheerleading coach about his hair, and something about a briar patch. Third, there was public display of affection everywhere I turned.

Biology is not my subject to teach. I'm fine with teaching bible or music, but biology, not so much. I had the students work out of their workbooks and study for their exams.

After School was Glee rehearsal. The last rehearsal for all the seniors and the last rehearsal before we leave for Nationals tomorrow morning. I was exhausted. I'm a lady, not supposed to work.  
>The house was supposed to be empty, Puck and Sam were at football practice, Brittany and Santana were at Cheerios practice, Will was getting the last of the Nationals flight and hotel information ready and told me to not expect him until later, Kurt was off getting coffee with his boyfriend, and Rachel was supposed to be at a piano practice. But when I got home, it was strange because a strange truck was in the driveway, the same truck that drove Rachel to school every day. As I walked further into the living room I started to hear noises from upstairs.<p>

"OHHHH! Oh My God. FINN!" Someone, who sounded a lot like Rachel yelled. How dare they use the Lord's name in vain? I carefully made my way upstairs and the noises got louder and louder.

"I love you so much, Rach, so so much." A male's voice said. The noises were defiantly coming from Rachel's room. I stood in front of the closed door and knocked. When there was no answer, I pushed the door open to see two teenagers naked in the sheets. I let out a high pitched scream and when they noticed me they did too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screeched.

"What does it look like? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Rachel screamed back.

She went back to kissing Finn and he rolled over on her. I was absolutely disgusted. She was 18 years old, not married, not even engaged, and having sex. This was disgusting and completely inappropriate! I decided to take it upon myself and went and pulled the brown haired girl off of her boyfriend.

"What the Fuck!" She screamed.

"Time for you to go Finn." I said. "Rachel please be downstairs and dressed in 5 minutes. I'm calling your father."

"Your not my mother, so get the fuck out of my room. I'm not coming downstairs, and I'm not scared of my dad. And besides, Finn is sleeping here tonight. Just like everyone else in Glee." Rachel scoffed and fell back down and kissed Finn.

"4 MINUTES RACHEL." I yelled and walked downstairs. I was appalled. No one should ever take that tone with an adult. I grabbed the house phone and found Will's cell phone number on the refrigerator and called it.

"_Hello?" _Will answered after 3 rings.

"Hello Will, it's Michelle."

"_Hi Michelle, is everything okay?" _

"Well, I would love to say so, but no. Is there any way you could come home? Now?" I ask him.

"_Um, Let's see." _He says._ I hear some papers ruffling and him typing on the computer for just a moment. "I think I'm just about done. Can you tell me what's going on?" _

"Well, I came home about 10 minutes ago and found Rachel and Finn in her bedroom. Alone, doing some Un-Godly things. I can explain more if you come home."

Will scoffed._ "Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." _

"Thank You."

"_Bye." _

"Goodbye."

I smiled in victory and retreated to my room and changed out of my work clothes into a striped polo shirt and a long denim skirt. I brushed my long hair out and looked at the picture of all my kids and Jim-Bob and I that the TLC crew took last year. I decided that I should give Rachel a little notice about how soon her father would be here so I opened the door to my room and walked upstairs to the room with the gold star on the door.

I knocked on Rachel's door once more. I heard shuffling in her room and she opened the door with a WHMS Football Team T-Shirt on. "Can I help you?" She rolled her eyes.

I saw her boyfriend on her bed under the covers and sighed in disgust. "I wanted to let you know that your-" I was interrupted by Will tapping my shoulder. Rachel rolled her eyes and went back into her room.

"What's going on here?" Will asked, confused.

"Well, I came home from work to what I thought would be an empty house. And instead, I heard screaming from in here. When I came to see what it was, I found these two young children, having intercourse." I said, disgusted.

"Rachel, Finn. Is this true?" He sighed.

"Yeah…" The two teenagers in bed said.

"I think we need to have a discussion. Downstairs, now." Will demanded. "Michelle will you please lead the way?"

"Sure." I agreed and started towards the stairs. Will entered the his oldest daughters room and said something I couldn't hear, but it resulted in Finn and Rachel laughing.

The 4 of us sat down in the living room. Rachel had a pair of short shorts and Finn's t-shirt on, and Finn had just his jeans on. "Now, I hope you know what you two did was very wrong." Will said.

"We know." The 2 sighed.

"Sounds good to me!" Will concluded.

"Wait, what? That's all your going to do? Make sure they know what they were doing was wrong?" I gasped. That was not going to be acceptable.

"Um, yeah." Will shrugged. "Do you care to add anything?"

"Why yes I do!" I said. "Now, you two are children! You should not be engaging in this kind of activity. This is highly inappropriate. Do you even know the risks? STD's, Teen-" The front door opened to reveal Santana, Puck and the rest of the Schuester children coming home. "Pregnancy." I finished.

Puck had his smile disappear as soon as I said the word. "What's going on?" Puck asked. "Oh wait. Finn shirtless, Rachel in his shirt. YOU GOT WALKED IT ON! Oh this is just too good!"

"Puck, shut up." Rachel scoffed.

"Could you guys just leave?" Finn asked.

"No, I think everyone should hear this!" I said.

"Whatever." Sam sighed at flopped down on the couch.

After all the Schuesters and Finn were listening, I started again. "Unprotected Teenage sex is very very dangerous. There are so many risks, and you need to know them. And you need to make sure you give yourself to the right person, after marriage. You have the risks of STD's. You could contract one and that would pretty much feel like the end of your life. And also Teenage Pregnancy. That is the biggest mis-"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Puck stood up and walked out of the room.

"Noah come back here!" I scolded.

"Michelle, please. You don't know anything about this family yet." Will said.

"No, these children are out of control and they need to listen! Noah sit down." I said again.

"I can't just stand here and listen to you talk about teen pregnancy and how it's the biggest mistake of anyone's life." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Because to me, it was the best."

He ran up the stairs and my mouth dropped open. His siblings all looked down in their laps. "Kids you can go now." Will said. "Finn, Rachel. Just please. Not anymore shit tonight."

"Will, I had no idea." I said as soon as the kids were upstairs.

"I know, but like I said you have no idea what has gone on in this family. Your learning, and for tonight, I think it's enough. Night Michelle."

"Night, Will." I sighed. This family was almost too much.

**A/N: So, this chapter is extremely OOC and AU. I like it though. Um, The next chapter may not be up until Wednesday, because I don't have any more written. **

**We are almost to 50 reviews! Can we get 50 by Wednesday? Thanks for everything! **

**-Madie and Maddie**


	6. Sibling Love

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews and alerts and favs! They make our day! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

**SANTANA POV: **

All 6 of us went upstairs after what happened downstairs. Finn decided he would just go back to his house, and text the rest of Glee that we would reschedule the sleepover. Puck ran straight to his room and Sam and Rachel followed him. Kurt, Britt and I went to me and Britt's room to finish packing for the trip.

"How many bikinis should we bring, San?" My blonde sister asked me.

"Um, I'd say all of them. You never know." I shrugged. I saw her take all 6 of her bikini's out of her bottom drawer. I did the same, except dumping mine into my suitcase.

"Kurt are you excited?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not too excited about having to clog my pores with sunscreen though."

Britt and I laughed. "Oh Kurtie, the Unicorn Gods will take care of us." Britt said seriously.

Kurt and I gaped at her then each other. Then we died laughing.

**PUCK POV:**

After confessing to Michelle, I sprinted to my room. Slamming the door shut. Not to my surprise, there was a knock not long after.

"Puck, please let us in." Rachel begged.

"NO!" I yelled, pissed.

"Dude, please." Sam asked quietly. Knowing they weren't going to give up until I let them in, I reluctantly opened the door.

Rachel jumped into my arms and I stumbled back with her almost knocking us both over.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Dude, wanna talk?" My brother asked me.

"Not really. It was going to get out anyway." I sighed. Beth's birthday is June 8th. Just a few days after the switch ends, so I knew I was going to slip up and say something, but I think Michelle could have lived without knowing that I was a dad. I went over to my bed and pulled Beth's book out from under my pillow.

I flipped through the pages sighing when I saw all the memories. The picture of Me and Q in the hall with my hands on her stomach was my favorite one in the whole book. I stopped and put my finger on the picture and sighed when I said, "This is my favorite picture."

"I love it too." Rachel said. I looked over at my twin and smiled.

"I love you guys." I smiled and closed the book.

"We love you too." Sam said and then pulled me off the bed and tackled me.

"Boys!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked out of me and Sam's pig sty.

**RACHEL POV: **

I ran out of my brothers room before they could bring me in to their wrestling match. I laughed as I entered Santana and Brittany's room.

"Everything okay?" San asked me.

"He's fine. I think we should check to make sure they are alive in a few minutes though. It's almost as if World War 3 could break out." I said.

"Isn't that just a little bit dramatic, babe?" Britt laughed.

"Maybe a little." I giggled.

"Are you all packed?" San asked me.

"Yeah, just about. I still need to add my bathing suit and dress for the party."

"Same for us." Britt said.

"So, what happened this afternoon?" My brown haired sister asked me in a singsong voice.

"Ummmm, nothing!" I giggled.

"NO! You and Finnocence totally gots it on and little Miss Holier Than Thou down there walked in on you!"

"San just stop!" I yelled.

"No! It's so much fun to make fun of the diva! I still can't believe you never told me you two were gettin' it on!"

"Yes! Because I would totally tell my sister that!" I laughed.

"Well now you have to pay!" She yelled and tackled me off the end of the bed.

"SANTANA!" I yelled.

"RACHEL!" She laughed and ticked me and gently pulled my hair. She winked at me and told me to play along.

"OW!" I yelled dramatically.

"Stop the violence." Brittany yelled. Santana and I laughed and she rolled over on me again, hitting me jokingly. We heard Michelle run up the stairs.

"What is going on in here?" She asked frantically.

"This little diva is way too dramatic and doesn't tell the truth!" San yelled. What? Oh so we're going to play this game? Well let's go sissy!

"Yeah?" I shrug.

"YEAH!"

"Well at least I didn't get a boob job!"

"Come at me bro, come at me!"

"Don't you mean HOE?"

"LADIES!" Michelle yelled.

By then my brothers and dad were in the corner of the room watching us lash out at each other.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you lash out at your amazing sister. Hold the applause." I say, hugging Santana and us taking a bow.

"Oh, I know you two will make it to Hollywood. I thought we were going to have to take a trip to the hospital before Nationals." Kurt laughed.

Michelle was walking out of the room when I stopped her. "You good Michelle?"

"I've had quite enough for one day, thank you. We have an early flight in the morning, I'm going to prepare for bed and do my bible study. If you are not in bed by the time I check on you in 20 minutes, you will be in trouble." She said to the 6 of us. I swore I heard dad scoff behind Sam.

"I'm so scared!" Puck laughed.

"You can't tell us what to do. If I remember correctly, your rules don't go into play until next Wednesday. So that means, we can do whatever we want!" Santana declared.

"Young lady, you have 20 minutes." She stated and walked down the stairs.

"Daddy! You can't let her do this!" Brittany whined.

"Baby, Tana's right. You don't have to do what she says. Her rules don't start until next week." Dad said.

Exactly why I love my dad. "Well, I don't know about you. But I'm going to watch Transformers 3 in the movie room." Puck announced.

"Sounds fun! And it's 3 hours long! Less Goo." Sam said.

We all headed downstairs and watched the movie. I love spending time with my siblings, and I'm pretty sure they love spending time with me. I can't wait for Nationals this year, and I know in my heart we will win.

**A/N: be prepared, it's gonna be long. **

**SO DID YOU SEEE THE NEW PROMO? FINCHEL. SEX. **

**CHORD IS BACK! YESSS! **

**I'm sorry this is so short! I've barely had any time to write, and I really wanted to give this to y'all tonight. **

**ALSO, GLEE MAY BE BACK ON OCTOBER 26, 2011 IF THERES NO BASEBALL! So, please. Pray to Grilled Cheesus that the Rangers win, (I'm a Texan!3) and that there is no baseball NEXT Wednesday. **

**5 Reviews please! **


	7. Show Choir Mommas

**Chapter 7: Show Choir Mommas **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Still. ): **

**WILL POV **

I pulled up to McKinley at 5am Friday morning. My 6 kids were in the back seat of the Yukon XL that Shelby and I shared. Michelle was looking out the window in the seat next to me. She wasn't in a very good mood after the kids refused to listen to her last night. The kids had passed out the second they got in the car and when I pulled into McKinley, I looked in the rear view mirror to see Rachel lying on Puck shoulder, Kurt against Brittany, and Santana and same against the windows. I grabbed my phone and took a picture to show Shelby when she got home.

When the flash went off, it woke the kids up. "Ugh. Dad! It's too early to take pictures." Rachel whined.

"Oh please Rachel. I see Finn." I laughed.

"Take as many pictures as you want!" She said, jumping out of the car. I laughed as I saw my oldest run to see her boyfriend.

"She is way too obsessed with that boy." Michelle commented.

"Michelle, she's a teenage girl. She has a boyfriend, and she's probably going to marry him. To be honest, it's getting a little old. You need to get over my children being in relationships." I was so fed up with her crap about the kids being in relationships.

"Will, please understand where I'm coming from." Michelle begged. "I just think it's unreasonable."

"Well, it's getting a little ridiculous." I said getting out of the car. I walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk to get our suitcases. "Kids were here. Get up." I said a little peeved. The kids groggily sat up and got out of the car.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked as he looked around. "And what time is it?"

"Haha! I found her! She's taken a job as a Vacuum cleaner!" Santana exclaimed.

"I find vacuum cleaners confusing. Like they suck, but do they also blow?" Brittany mumbled.

"That's what she said!" Puck smirked.

"No one's answering me!" Kurt sighed. Michelle looked horrified. I smiled, while I wasn't looking forward to it would be quite interesting to see her rule changes.

"5 o'clock Kurt." Santana told him.

"Thanks!" Kurt yelled and ran off to find Blaine and Wes.

"Santana, you really need to get a watch. It's obviously 7:09 right now." Brittany laughed, while being completely serious.

"Yes, Brittany, I agree. Santana needs a watch." I agreed with her. Mainly so Santana wouldn't argue. I remember what happened last time.

**3 weeks earlier-**

_"You know unicorns exist." Brittany told everybody one night at dinner._

_"No they don't Britt, go back to your soup." Santana mumbled._

_"Yeah they do. I saw one yesterday." Brittany argued. _

_"Stop smoking the stuff in Puck's bottom drawer." Kurt joked. Puck looked up annoyed and glared at Kurt. _

_"No seriously! They're just really fat and grey!" She told them._

_Everyone was silent._

_"You...you...you mean Rhinos?" Rachel gasped with laughter. _

_"Yeah, like in Pokémon they like go from Pikachu to Raichu. It's called elovation." she smiled_

_"Britt, that's evolution." Santana told her. _

**Present time**

"Okay guys we need to catch the plane so everybody grab your luggage and out." I instructed and they all quickly obeyed.

"Can we leave Rach's stuff in here? I'm not carrying it for her." puck said.

"Puck, just be nice to your sister for once." I said.

We met up with the other ND in the airport and walked through security together.

**Michelle POV**

The kids were actually calm for once, I think it was because they were so tired, but I was happy either way. Or so I thought until I find myself being wedged between Finn and Rachel on one side and Noah (Puck is not a suitable name) and Quinn in the other seats. I thought they'd just be good and let me sleep on the long plane ride, but instead I had to keep an eye on them because I found Quinn's hand down Noah's pants multiple times and I'm pretty sure Finn and Rachel don't need to go to the bathroom together. But When Finn and Rachel started making out in the seat next to me, it was the last straw.

"Okay, if you two children don't stop right this second, I am splitting you up for the entire trip, and you will not be able to see each other outside of rehearsal." I scolded. Rachel rolled her eyes and pecked Finn's cheek. He took her hand in his and they looked out the window at the clouds. I closed my eyes, drifting off into a nice nap.

I awoke to the pilot coming over the plane saying, "Thank you for flying with American Airlines, we are now landing in Daytona Beach and it's a hot 95 degrees and no clouds in sight. Fly again soon."

The Glee kids all screeched in excitement as the plane touched down. Everyone pilled out of the plane and picked up their bags from the carousel. "Guys gather around!" Will called.

"I have room assignments! Please Listen!" All the kids were anxious to find out who they were with, and I was curious as well to see what girls I got placed with. "On the 17th floor are Michelle in 1708 and Me in 1710. On the 18th floor in room 1809 is Mercedes, Lauren, and Tina. In 1811 are Artie, Mike and Blaine and Wes. Then lastly, on the 20th floor in 2083 are Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. Then in 2084 Finn, Sam, Puck and Kurt."

I was in a room alone? And the children were unsupervised? This was unacceptable! "Will, I think the kids need to be supervised." I bluntly state.

"Excuse me?" He stuttered.

"I don't think it's smart for all the kids to be on different floors, in different rooms, unsupervised." I try to reason with him.

"Wow, new mom is kind of a bitch." I hear someone say.

"Who said that?" I ask.

"Me!" Artie said.

"Do not use that kind of language. And I will make sure there are consequences for you if you say anything like that again." I clarify.

"Michelle, I don't think that you can choose how I split them up. I'm the director. What's final is final. Now everyone go to your rooms. We have rehearsal at 11, and then we are all going to the beach." Will said.

The kids ran to the elevators and I stopped and talked to Will.

"Will," I started.

"NO! Michelle. We all don't live in a world where everyone sings about Jesus and reads the bible every day. Please. GET OVER IT." He blew up at me. "Look I'm sorry. But I really am tired of it. This is our week, and not yours."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try and not mention it again." I apologized.

"Thanks. It's 9:30, we have rehearsal in ballroom 1 at 11. See you then." He said turning back to go confirm everything with the front desk. I sighed and went up to my room.

**Finn POV: **

I was so happy that Rachel and I were on the same floor. In the rooms next to each other. I had a really good feeling that we were going to win this year with our songs. The set list was really good and Rachel and I got to do another duet.

"You okay babe?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about the set list." I smiled.

"Oh, okay." She laughed. "We're here!" She squealed. The girls ran to their room and the guys and I walked into ours.

"Yo, Sam. What's this door?" Puck asked banging on the door by the TV. Puck walks over and opens the door, revealing another door.

"Dude. I think we got an adjoining room!" I yell.

"SWEET!" Puck and Sam yell, hi-fiving. Then the next door opened showing Rachel and Quinn.

"We did! No way!" Santana yelled.

Rachel ran and jumped into my arms and I hugged her. "This will make sleeping together so much easier!" Puck exclaimed.

We all laughed and talked until it was time for rehearsal. When we went downstairs, Mr. Schue and Michelle were already there waiting.

**Michelle POV: **

The children practiced for a few hours and stopped for lunch. Web though I did not agree with the lyrics they were singing, at all, I must admit that they had phenomenal voices. Especially Finn and Rachel. The harmony of the group fit so well and to be honest I thought try could be professionals. I was really impressed by Will and his strength to stay calm while working with so many teenagers acting out and being immature.

We wrapped up rehearsal and decided to go to the board walk for lunch and then they will go to the beach.

"Daaaaaad, when are we gonna be at the restaurant? I'm starving!" Rachel whined.

Will sighed, "Just a few minutes Rachel."

I saw Rachel jump on Finn's back and him run up the boardwalk and look out at the ocean. He sat her down and she took out her camera and took a picture of both of them. Then he kissed her cheek and she took another one. I looked over at Will and he was grinning. Even though I don't believe in sex or kissing before marriage, I had to say they were a cute couple.

We got to the restaurant Miramar, a pleasant seafood restaurant that everyone wanted to go to.

"Hi, welcome to Miramar, how can we serve you today?" A blonde girl in short shorts and a tank top asked.

"Hi, can we have a table for 16?" Will asked.

"Sure. Follow me please!" She turned around and walked to a back room. She set the menus down and we sat down. "What can I get you to drink?"

Everyone ordered their drinks and she walked off. "So, Finchel, are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Noah asked.

Finchel? What is Finchel? "Oh yeah. We're gonna kill it. And not us this year!" Finn laughed.

Everyone in the club groaned. "You better not. We seniors need to win. If you kiss on stage again, I'll make sure Santana uses her razors."

"My own sister will not kill me!" Rachel gasped.

"Oh yes I will!" Santana laughed.

"Guys calm down!" Will laughed.

"I have a question." I announced.

"Yes Michelle?" Sam joked.

"What is a Finchel?"

Everyone looked at me and birders out laughing. What was so funny?

"Oh, you're good." Quinn said.

"Finchel, is Finn and Rachel's couple name. Like Quinn and I are Quick, Blaine and Kurt are Klaine, and we 6 Schuester kids are Rachucksanbritsamurt!" Puck explained. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still really confused." I confessed.

"Okay, Finn and Rachel. Take the f-i-n from Finn, and the c-h-e-l from Rachel and mash them together, you get Finchel!" Rachel clarified.

"Oh okay!" I nodded, still confessed as to why they would come up with something as ridiculous as that. We finished up lunch and all the kids ran out to the beach.

Santana, Brittany, and Rachel all pulled off their pink sun dresses to reveal lime green, hot pink, and gold two piece swim suits. I was mortified.

"Dude. They are so hot." Finn muttered to Puck and Sam. "Rachel is such a tease. I mean look at her boobs." Why should an 18-year old be looking at someone else's private body parts? This is why I think the girls should be wearing long shorts and t-shirts. Not the 2 inches of fabric barely covering them.

"Dude, those are my sisters!" Puck yelled punching Finn.

"Who cares! One of them is mine!" He laughed and tackled Puck. Sam joined in and they wrestled down the beach. Studies have shown that video games and TV shows encourage this behavior. Exactly why my children are on strict guidelines and close watch.

"BE CAREFUL!" Will yelled.

"The girls don't seem to self conscious." I comment.

"Oh no, the girls work out every day for an hour and aren't ashamed. Our Born This Way lesson also encouraged them to free themselves and be comfortable with what the genes gave them."

"I still think they should be wearing shorts and t shirts."

"Not now Michelle." Will warned. I dropped it and decided to walk along the beach and try to relax before tomorrow's chaos.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had really bad writers block. **

**If y'all have any new ideas, please let me or Maddie know! We really need some! **

**5 reviews please! **


	8. Shelby Duggar?

**Chapter 8: **

**Shelby Duggar? **

**SHELBY POV: **

The first few days with the Duggars have been nothing but endless.

I got to the house in Arkansas mid day on Wednesday, and was immediately flooded with cameras, and children. I promise you, there had to be at least 5 children on my legs, and they were all asking a jillion questions. A tall man, around 45 I would guess walked in and pulled some of them off me.

"Hello, you must be the new mom." The man said in a southern accent. "I'm Jim-Bob Duggar. The father of this family."

"Hi, I'm Shelby Schuester." I smiled, trying to take one of the children off my legs.

"Nice to meet you. Let me call all the children down and we will get to know each other!" He walked over to the wall near the kitchen and pulled a phone and came over an intercom. "Children, please come down to the living room. The new mom is here and we will be introducing ourselves." He hung up the phone.

'This family sure does have it in for me don't they?' I though. Jim Bob sat down in the living room and I followed. One by one children were pouring in from different corners of the house. "Children this is our new mom, Shelby Schuester. Shelby, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, I'm from Lima, Ohio. I am married to my wonderful husband Will, for 19 years. We have 6 kids, Rachel, Puck, and Santana are seniors. Sam and Brittany are juniors and Kurt is a sophomore. I teach biology and direct the show choir with Will. All 6 of my kids are in the group and performing means a lot to my family. They go to Nationals on Friday and I'm really sad to miss is. Um, yeah. That's pretty much it!"

The Duggars were staring at me. I didn't know why. "Wow, that's interesting!" One of the older girls said.

"Yeah, sure." I said a little skeptical. "How about you guys introduce yourselves? In order."

"Well, I'm Jim-Bob."

Then the kids went. "I'm Josh, this is my wife Anna, and our two children, Mackynzie and Michael."

"Nice to meet you all." I greeted.

"And we are," All the kids said like robots a jumped at the sync. One by one they said, "Jana & John-David (twins), Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joseph, Josiah, Joy-Anna, Jedidiah & Jeremiah (twins), Jason, James, Justin, Jackson, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace and Josie."

"Wow, there is a lot of you." I laughed.

"Yeah, but you are used to a lot of kids right?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, of course. I normally have 10 or more in my house at one time. Including Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Kurt's other half's, and the rest of the glee club, we can have 15 or more in the house at one time."

"Your children have boyfriends and girlfriends?" Jessa asked.

"Yeah, most people do." I laughed. "Rachel's boyfriend is the lead for our group, as is she. Then both Santana and Kurt's boyfriends are the leads for one of our rival groups. Then Puck's girlfriend is also in New Directions." I smiled when I got done.

"2 questions, What is New Directions? And did you say Kurt, has a boyfriend?" One of the boys asked.

"New Directions is the name of our show choir, and yes. Kurt is gay." I answered seriously. All the Duggars make a face. "Is there something wrong?"

"You condone you son being gay?" Jim-Bob asked.

"Yes, I do. My best friend is gay, my mom had 2 gay fathers, and my son is gay. I love my son and I accept him for who he is. If there's a problem with it, let's drop the subject and not speak of it again." I say a little annoyed.

"So tell us about the show choir." Jinger asked.

"Well, this is the 15th year Will and I have directed it, and the 4th time we've gone to Nationals. Last year we went to New York, and got 12th place. We write our own original music, but this year, the kids are singing top 100 songs. I don't expect you to know any of them though. We perform at all types of events and it is Rachel and Kurt's life. Rachel is attending NYADA next year with Santana, on full scholarship, while Puck, Finn, and Quinn are going to NYU."

"Wow, they must be good." Jana said.

"Yes, Rachel had been told by many people that she is the Next Barbara Streisand." I smile proudly.

"Can we hear her Dad?" Joy-Anna asked.

"Do you have any songs with you?" He asked me.

"Yes, I have all of our original songs." I said.

"Is one of them appropriate?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, I will play Rachel's song, and then the song we sang at Nationals as a group." I said pulling out my iPhone. I scrolled down my iPod and clicked on Get It Right. I played it and watched the changing expressions on the kids faces at my daughters voice. I even teared up a little when I heard it again. She had an amazing and captivating voice that no one could beat, and I was so proud to call her mine.

"That was amazing." The girls sighed.

"Thanks, she would be happy you liked it. Maybe later I can tell you the story behind it. Here's the next one." I clicked on Light Up the World and pointed out everyone's voices. They were all taken back by the power and passion in the group and I loved watching their reactions.

"You have a great group, Shelby." Jim-Bob said.

"Thank you. Will and I put our heart and soul into it."

We spent the rest of the night talking about me and my family, and then going over the strict schedule of the Duggars. I knew it was going to be a long two weeks.

**A/N: SO SO SORRY I didn't post yesterday. I was really lazy when I came home and didn't feel like writing because I was so tired. I had homecoming on Friday night and still haven't caught up on sleep. **

**Anyways, people asked for a Shelby chapter, and I gave in and made one. I know it's short, but I don't now story lines for 19 kids and counting like I do for Glee. So, if you have any ideas for Nationals or want to see anything happen with Shelby, let me know in a review! **

**5 reviews please! Can we get to 100 by chapter 10? (: **


	9. Nationals!

**Chapter 9: Nationals! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee. ): **

**RACHEL POV: **

I rolled over in to Finn and opened my eyes. We were in Daytona Beach, for Nationals! I shook Finn awake and smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi." I giggle. "We have to be downstairs ready in 1 hour, we need to get going!" I jump out of bed and wake my brother and Quinn up.

"What the hell Rachel?" Puck shouts.

"Noah! Be quiet! We have 1 hour until we need to be downstairs!"

"Well it takes me 5 minutes to get ready!"

"Puck. Shut up!" Quinn sighed. "Let's go Rach!"

"Okay!" We ran in to the bathroom and started our hair. Quinn straightened her hair and flipped the ends out. I lightly curled my long brown locks and flipped my bangs to one side of my head. After we were done with our hair and makeup, we slipped our dresses on. They were a strapless sparkly white with a black sash and black bow on them. Dad let the senior girls pick out the costumes this time, since it was our last competition, and when San, Britt, Q, and I found these, we knew they were the ones.

"We look awesome." Quinn said.

"I know!" I squeaked. "Let's go see if the Neanderthals are ready."

We walked back in the bedroom and saw Finn helping Puck with his tie. "Aww, I see some brotherly love going on!" Quinn and I laughed.

They turned around and looked at us. It was the first time they had seen the dresses. We didn't want them to know what they looked like, so it could be a surprise. "You girls look amazing." Finn said.

"Thanks!" Quinn and I said at the same time.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked Puck and Finn.

"Yeah, almost."

We walked out of the room and met with the rest of the club in the lobby for breakfast. "Good morning guys!" My dad greeted us.

"Hey dad." Puck and I said back.

"Hi children, how are you this morning?" Michelle asked.

"I'm great! Super excited!" I answered.

"Fine." Was all Puck said.

We lined up for the buffet and got our food. "You okay babe?" I asked Finn who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Yeah! Fine!" He said.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked pulling him aside.

"Nothing Rach. You know how nervous I get!"

"Okay, sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, so much. We're going to kill that duet tonight!"

"I know babe!" I exclaim and kiss him. Seeing Michelle cringe made me deepen it even more.

**! **

**Michelle POV **

"Break a leg!" Will yelled one last time before we took our seats in the audience.

"Good Luck Children!" I called.

"MICHELLE. TAKE IT BACK!" They all yelled at me and Will was laughing hysterically.

"Why? I was trying to be nice!" I asked confused.

"Saying good luck is terrible luck for performers." Rachel told me.

"Well then what do you say?" I ask.

"Break a leg. And nothing else." Kurt said bluntly.

"Okay, well. Break a leg!" I call and Will and I leave.

We find our seats and an announcer comes on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The National Show Choir Governing Board would like to welcome you to the 69th Annual Show Choir National Championships!" The man paused for applause. "Our judges for this evening are, multiplatinum recording artist, Miss Taylor Swift! American singer-song writer and Record Producer, Bruno Mars! And last but not least, TV producer, Ryan Murphy!" Everyone stood up and cheered for these people that I had never heard of. Will was on his feet and whooping for this Murphy man, and I took it as he was a very important person. "Please take a seat! We would like to welcome our first group to the stage. All the way from Arlington, Texas, the all a cappella choir, Pentatonix!"

**(I know that the rule is a minimum of 12, but Pentatonix is a real group, and they have 5, so please ignore it (: )**

A group of 5 dressed in pink and black walked out on stage and started ooh'ing. They started singing about someone's love being their drug and a video killing a radio star. I had to admit, they were fantastic. The bass and beat boxer, a word Puck and Artie taught me, were fantastic. If New Directions didn't win, they definitely would. They took a bow and exited the stage.

"Our next group reigns from Denver, Co. Please Welcome Teenage Scream!" Then a group of 25 or so kids walked out in electric blue dresses and ties. They sang a song from a Broadway play Will recognized, but they were nowhere near as good as Pentatonix. We clapped for them, but not very long.

"Our last group in this bracket is from Lima, Ohio. Better known as, The New Directions!"

The beginning of the song I had been hearing for the past 3 days started playing. Finn and Rachel walked out and the crowd cheered. These two must be pretty popular from the scene last year. They started their perfect harmony with a passion indescribable.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The chemistry between the two was completely obvious. The fact that they were in love was present from the second they opened their mouths. I knew that they didn't need fancy backup vocals or flashy costumes, their heart alone would let them win.

The song in my opinion, from what Will had told me what went on between them in the past years, fit them and their relationship perfectly.

The rest of the group walked out on stage singing backup while Rachel belted the last notes perfectly and Finn stared lovingly at her singing his melody. I think everyone on stage and in the audience was tense as Rachel and Finn walked closer to each other while singing the last verse. When the finished, the turned to the audience and winked and walked back to the group.

Blaine and Wes stood up and whooped for them and Will pushed them down. "Shhh! Not yet boys!" He scolded and laughed.

Artie, Puck, and Sam started singing the group song.

_Oh, yeah  
>Oh<em>

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I'm naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<em>

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Finn sang the next verse.

_Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I make you believe  
>That I've got the key<em>

_(Oh!) So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<em>

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Santana and Brittany took the bridge and killed it. They actually sounded a lot like the lady that sings it originally.

_You want to know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<em>

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

The judges and audience stood and screamed and applauded. Wes, Blaine, and Will all were yelling the loudest, earning a few strange looks from the people around us.

The kids bowed and ran off the stage and we soon followed. When we got there, they were screaming and yelling from excitement.

"DAD! WE WERE AMAZING!" Santana, Brittany, and Rachel yelled and ran to hug them.

"Everyone was flawless! You people were perfect!" Will praised. "Now we wait!"

"I know we'll win. I just know it." Kurt whispered.

**! **

"And the winner, of the 69th Show Choir National Championship is," Ryan Murphy said, pulling out the envelope. "the New Directions! Congratulations!" Rachel screamed first, followed by the rest of the group. Wes and Blaine jumped up first in the audience yelling for Kurt and Santana.

"Congrats kids!" I told them.

"Thanks Michelle." They answered back. They were turning out to be not that bad after all, but I don't think I should underestimate them yet. I still have 4 days before my rules.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I think I'll change it from Sat./Tues. to Sun/Wed. I hope that's okay! Next chapter is them going home and a surprise to Michelle from the kids. Can anyone guess? And sorry this is a little short. Love you all! **

**Can we get 100 by Wednesday? Thanks! **


	10. Party Rock

**Chapter 10: Party Rock**

**Disclaimer- We own glee. You can tell by the fact the Finchel's never been broken up…wait…**

**PUCK POV **

We were legends when we got back to school. If you didn't know any better, which half of the school didn't, you would have thought that Katy Perry or that Gaga chick was at the school. Well, not really. But there was a big crowd of people around us when we walked in. It was the last day of school, and my siblings and I already cleared it with Dad to have a big party. I guess he didn't care the reaction Michelle would have, so he said he was going to steer clear that night and stay with one of his friends from High School.

I saw Rachel making out with Finn down the hall and me being the protective brother and all, I went to stop her so she could help me pass out these invites.

"Rachel." I yelled. She still wouldn't get off. "Rachel!" Still nothing. "DIVA!"

"What Noah? Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked pealing her lips off Finn's.

"Get your tongue out of Finn's mouth and help me pass out these invitations for tonight." I sigh.

"Fine. But you owe me." She said and Finn rolled his eyes.

She walked into the cafeteria and Finn and I followed her. She walked over to the tables in the middle of the room and asked someone to move.

"What the hell is she doing?" I ask Finn.

"No clue, bro." He shrugged.

Rachel stood up on the table in the center and yelled, "HEY! Puck, Santana, Me and our other siblings are having a party tonight to piss our switch mom off. Everyone be there at 8. If you need directions, here!" She finished and threw the papers in the air and jumped off the table. Walking over to us she said, "Happy?"

"Entirely." I smiled and walked away. I was walking into my dad's small office off the west wing of the school. "Hey dad."

He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey bud, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just walking around this hell hole before I leave for good." I laughed.

"You're not even going to miss it just a little bit?" He asks.

"Maybe just a little." I admit. "But no. really. I was just making sure everything was still good for tonight. Rachel just announced it to the whole school and threw the invitations across the cafeteria."

"Oh Rachel. But yeah, we're all set. Just please don't get the cops called. Again." Dad reminds me.

"HEY! In my defense, it would have never happened if Karofsky hadn't come and almost beat up Kurt. I was only trying to protect my little brother."

"I know, and I'm not mad at you. I'm proud of you. But I'm just asking, don't get the cops called. I'll only be a phone call away and I already have a feeling that Michelle is going to be calling me to come home. She was mad enough that I was spending the night at Jacob's tonight, but I convinced her that it would be good for her to spend some quality time with you kids."

"Okay, well. I'm leaving. See you later tonight I'm betting." I laughed and waved at him.

"Bye Puck." He said as I left the room.

Figuring it was 3 hours before the end of my high school career, I ditched. So long McKinley High!

**WIFE SWAP! **

It was about 7:30 when Quinn, Finn, Wes, and Blaine walked in. They don't even knock anymore, they just walk right in. "Hey guys, in the kitchen!" I yelled grabbing one of the cookies Rachel made earlier.

Finn walked into the kitchen first and asked, "Rach in her room?"

"Yep. The party starts in 30 minutes, so do fuck for too long." I laugh and Finn rolls his eyes running up the stairs.

"Hi babe!" Quinn greets as she walks in the room.

"Hey beautiful." I smile and kiss her. She deepens the kiss and pushes me against the counter and I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist. We didn't stop when the door to the garage opened.

"Can you please go somewhere else with that? I honestly do not want to see teenagers kissing in a public place. I'm against it enough." Michelle drones on setting the grocires she just bought on the counte

"Nope." I say popping the p. "Plus everyone is going to be here any minute!"

"What do you mean everyone? Is that why Quinn is dressed so inappropriately?" She asks motioning to Quinn's party dress.

"We're having the party of the year in 20 minutes. And this," I said pointing to Quinn, "Is nothing compared to what San and Britt wear. Let's go Q." I pull her hand and walk up the stairs while Michelle asks,

"Wait! What party? What are you talking about?" I laugh and walk into my room and lay on my bed with Quinn kissing her again.

15 minutes later the doorbell interrupts us and Sam and I run downstairs to the door and open it to see the rest of Glee club.

"Hey guys! Come on in. Quinn can you go get the girls and Kurt? Make sure you knock really loudly on Rachel's door."

"Sure babe." She ran up the stairs.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Artie yelled and we laughed. Mike turned on the sound system and blasted Party Rock.

Soon people were pouring in and the house had to have at least 75 people in it. That's when Michelle came in.

"What in the world is going on in here?" She yelled.

"A PARTY!" Everyone yelled. People were tossing booze all over the place and I was pretty sure there were a few games of beer pong going on in the various areas of our house. Michelle was fuming.

"I demand to know what's going on." She screamed.

"Chill out woman! It's a fucking party! Last day of school! Glee won Nationals! Seniors are threw!" Some random guy with a mullet from the hockey team said.

"Who is that? Where is your father? Does he know?" Michelle rattles on.

Just then 20 more people piled in all holding a case of beer. "WOO! PARTY!" I yelled right in her face. Then Mike cut the music and someone yelled, "DAMN!" and I saw Finn at the end of the stair looking up. Then Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany walked down the stairs in their party dresses. "I'd like to tap that." Someone whispered into the complete silence.

"What are you WEARING?" Michelle shrieked.

"A dress?" Rachel asked.

"No. You are wearing a, a, a pillowcase, A tiny, tiny pillowcase!" She exclaims.

"Whatever! Let's go Finn." She rolled her eyes and started making out with Finn.

Mike turned the volume up again on the song playing.

_A whole night what we've got in store  
>whisper in my ear that you want some more<br>and _

"_I JIZZ IN MY PANTS!" _All the guys yelled. The girls laughed and I looked over at Michelle and she looked horrified. She stormed out of the room looking furious. The party was in full swing and a ton of people were either making out or grinding somewhere in the house. I saw Rachel whisper in Finn's ear and he picked her up and ran up the stairs. Oh jizz in his pants. Quinn pulled me to the makeshift dance floor and I figured she wanted to dance, so I let her. Michelle walked back in the room and saw the way people were dancing, was appalled. I honestly couldn't wait for her rule changes the day after tomorrow. That was bound to be funny shit. She had a phone in her hand and I figured she called my dad. "Hey babe, I'm gonna go get a drink! What something?"

"Sure!" She answered and then turned to dance with Britt and San. I walked right past Michelle and she followed me. Of course! I went to counter and got two red solo cups and filled them with ice before she came in.

"Noah, what is going on? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screeched.

"How many fucking times must we tell you? It's a god damn party! My dad knows and he's fine with it." I complain. "And I'm getting me and Quinn a drink!"

"YOU CAN NOT DRINK! YOUR 18!"

"GOOD GOD! Do you not think I don't know that? Chill out! I don't have to listen to you!"

The party continued on for another hour. Michelle kept calling dad and got frustrated when he turned his phone off. Rachel and Finn finally came downstairs and were pretty drunk. People kept suggesting that we play spin the bottle or truth or dare, but I wanted one song in particular for my big sister. "MIKE!" I yelled buzzed. "G-get on the d-damn laptop and p-play this song." I said pointing to the screen and then to Finn and Rachel. The beat started playing and people were like, "OHHHHH!"

_Sometimes  
>Woahohhoh<br>Something beautiful happens in this world  
>You don't know how to express yourself so<br>And lonely island  
>You just gotta sing<em>

"_I just had sex and it felt so good" _Finn yelled. Rachel looked mortified but was too drunk to care. The rest of the house shook with laughter and Michelle had smoke coming out of her ears.

I went over to some of the football guys and whispered in their ears. "Hey I'll give you free beer if you go lift the bitchy mom over there on your shoulders." He nodded and slapped some of his buddies shoulders signaling them to come with him. They got behind Michelle and picked her up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched. "What in the world?"

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" We all yelled and the guys put Michelle down.

"Get out of this house! All of you!" She tried yelling. It was useless.

Sooner or later, we got around to playing truth or dare. Between Wes and Santana making out all the way for 1 minute without air to Quinn, Britt, and Santana running down the street with no shirt on.

Around 12, Dad walked in to see Rachel giving Finn a lap dance and half way stripping while doing it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dad asked and Rachel stopped what she was doing and put her shirt back on.

"MR. SCHUE! OUR FAVORITE TEACHER EVER!" One basketball guy yelled.

"Hi daddy!" She acted innocent.

"Hi princess." He sighed at his wasted, half naked daughter now sitting in her boyfriends lap. "All of you out, now." Everyone cleared the house in 5 minutes because they knew their teacher meant business.

"Kids." He said seriously. "Nice party. But it got a little out of control don't you think?" He asked eyeing Rachel and she blushed a deep scarlet. "Yeah that's what I thought. I did agree to having this party, so I'm not entirely mad. Just a little. At least the cops didn't get called. You kids staying the night?" He asked Quinn, Blaine, Finn, and Wes.

"Yeah." They all muttered.

"Okay. Just can you all go to bed? It's been a long week and we need some sleep." He said letting us go. "You're cleaning in the morning!" He yelled when we were all up the stairs.

"Hey Rachel. Can you and Finnocence please keep it down? I needz my sweet cuddle time with Wes." Santana giggled.

"Yeah! Sure Sanny Wanny!" Rachel laughed and Finn picked her up and ran to her room slamming the door behind them.

"Sam where are you sleeping?" I asked him. "You too Britt?"

"On the couch in the TV room. I'm just changing." He said clearly not drunk.

"I don't know. I guess with Lord Tubbington." Brittany sighed.

"Let's go Q!" I yelled and ran into my room crashing on my bed. Oh I love my bed.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I actually started this Monday, and planned on finishing it yesterday…..BUT WITH THE AMAZINGNESS OF THE PROMO. I COULDN'T CONCENTRATE! AHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! **

**5 reviews til 100! Can we go to 105? 10 please! (: **

**P.S! If you have any ideas for rule changes, let me know!**


	11. Dolphins and Skirts

**Chapter 11: Dolphins and Skirts **

**Disclaimer: If we owned Glee, Finchel Sex would be in the beginning of the episode instead of the last 5 minutes…**

**SHELBY POV: **

It was my 3rd day with the Duggars and I was miserable. I had never gone to church in my life, except for Christmas and Easter. Will grew up Catholic, I just never went, and Kurt is atheist because he thinks churches aren't excepting of gay people. So when I have to sit in a bible study for 3 times a day, it is miserable.

"Hey Shelby!" Little Johannah tugged on my shirt while I was cleaning up lunch.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked her for the 100th time that day.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked sweetly.

I sighed and got down to her level. "Pink, why?"

"I'm coloring with Jenni and Jackson. I was going to make a rainbow and it be pink!" She smiled.

I grinned, "Thanks Hanni." She ran off and played with her siblings. Jessa and Jill came in with Josie and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Nothing, it's Josie's lunch time." Jill explained.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. It was so hard to keep up with 19 kids.

The girls sat down and I followed them. "Shelby?" Jessa asked.

"Yeah Jessa?"

"Can you tell us what it's like to be in a real high school? Or to be in show choir? Or something normal?"

"How about I tell you about my kids? They are all in high school." I ask not being able to fully explain my family yet.

"Sure!" Jill, Jessa, and now Jinger said.

"Okay well," I started. "Rachel and Noah are my oldest. They are twins and were born on December 18, 1994. Rachel has been singing and dancing since she could make a sound or move her feet. She's following in my foot steps and is in love with her high school sweetheart, Finn. Puck is the insane one of the family. He is the best big brother though. He's so sweet to his siblings and his girlfriend, Quinn. They had a bay together, but they gave her to a really nice family that lives in Texas. They were 16 when they had her, and felt that it was the best option. Santana is our adopted baby. We found her in California in beat up old foster house that she was being given the proper care as a new born. Sam and Brittany are the blondes. Brittany is a little ditzy, actually. Scratch that. REALLY ditzy. She has this cat, Lord Tubbington, and she thinks he's magic. Then Sam is sports all the way with Puck and we call him the blonde Bieber. I doubt you know who that is, but whatever. Then Kurt, our baby. He is our fashionista and is gay, as you know. All the kids are in show choir and they love it. I really don't know what else to say here…" I laughed.

"Do you remember when you were letting us listen to Rachel's original song? And you said you would tell the story behind it? Can you tell us?" Jessa asked.

"Sure, brace yourself. It's long." I warned. "So, Rachel is really vulnerable and dramatic. So the year before, at the same competition which was Regionals, Finn told Rachel he loved her for the first time. The broke up around Christmas time after he lied to her and she kissed another football player while she was still with him. She was going through a lot at the time with Finn since they weren't together. After some drama with the cheerleader that Finn lied to her about, she put all the pain into writing an amazing song. When Finn was talking to her backstage, she said that a year ago that day he told her he loved her. In return,"

"He told her he loved her right?" Jill interrupted.

"Not exactly," I sigh. The girls expressions changed from hopeful to sad. "He just told her I like your song. After that, she turned to him and said, To listen closely, because she means every word of it. So after the song he was moved and never told her. Then at Nationals, he was trying to win her back. They kissed on stage and have been back together ever since!" I finished.

"That's so sweet!" Jessa squealed.

"I hope I can find a good guy like that." Jill sighed.

"Do you have a picture of all of your kids?"Jinger asked.

I laughed and pulled out my phone. I showed them the group picture of us hanging on the wall in our living room. Then I showed her each of the kids, and then one of Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Quinn and Puck, and Santana and Wes.

"They are all gorgeous." Jill commented.

"Thanks Jill." I said.

"I hope we can hear more stories of your family!" Jessa giggled.

"Yeah! We only have like 10 days left." I said sarcastically. I was actually starting to like these girls!

**KURT POV:**

Blaine and I have been together for 6 months now and really love each other. We were making out in my room and things were getting serious. He was reaching for the hem of my shirt and I let him pull it up and his hand running down my stomach.

"So sexy." He breathed.

"Your turn." I grunted and pulled his shirt off. He flipped me over so he was on top and deepened the kiss even more. We were reaching for each other's belt buckles when Michelle walked in holding a laundry basket full of my clothes.

"Oh my!" She shrieked.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"What are you doing!" Was she stupid…

"Discussing the migration of pigeons to the uppermost region of South America. What the hell does it look like we're doing?" I said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be doing that!" She cried.

"Well, we're doing it! Get over it, now if you'll excuse us. We were in the middle of something." Blaine says, getting up to push her out of my room. She dropped the basket when Blaine touched her and I looked in the basket.

"YOU WASHED MY ALEXANDER MCQUEEN AND MARC JACOBS CLOTHES?" I shrieked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"YOU FUCKING WASHED MY NAME BRAND DESIGNER CLOTHES? LADY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled and picked up my clothes. All of them messed up in some form or fashion. "THEY ARE RUINED!"

"I'm pretty sure washing clothes is normal." She said still confused.

"Oh no, you just didn't." Blaine gasped.

"What is going on here!" She sobbed.

"YOU CAN'T WASH DESIGER CLOTHES. YOU DRY CLEAN THEM. YOU CAN'T WASH THIS FABRIC!" I stormed out of my room and downstairs to the laundry room.

"Kurt what's going on?" Sam asked me as soon as he saw me.

"I HATE HER!" I yelled.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She washed my clothes. She washed my fucking Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs clothes. Do you even have a clue as to much money those clothes cost?" I said calmly.

"No, but I'm sure a lot." He guessed.

"I'm not even going to start explaining how much, but a lot. And she washed and ruined them." I cried.

Then in the living room a big bang occurred and shouting came from it. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HIM." Blaine yelled. Sam looked at me shocked and I gaped at him.

"Let me go see what's going on with her and Blaine." He said quickly before running out of the room.

"What is going on in here?" Rachel yawned dragging Finn down the stairs with Puck, Santana, Wes, Quinn and Brittany behind them.

"I washed Kurt's clothes! I don't understand the big deal!" Michelle defended herself.

Crickets.

"You didn't." Santana gasped.

"Oh hell yes she did." I confirmed.

"Oh my." Rachel said.

"She also was criticizing him being gay." Blaine confessed.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that he's gay? That we love him no matter what and he's perfect. Who fucking cares if he's gay? He likes boys, big whoop! All that matters, is that he's happy with who he is and is proud of himself." Puck defended his little brother.

"Thanks Puck." I said.

"Just watching out for you little bro." He nodded.

"I don't think it is a suitable lifestyle. It's not in the bible, and churches don't accept it. I just don't like the fact that there are people in this world like it." Michelle ranted.

"Yeah? GET THE FUCK OVER IT?" Finn yelled.

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

"This kid is going to be my little brother someday. I love him, and I'm not going to stand by and watch people, especially _adults_, bully him. It's not cool."

Rachel beamed at him. He smiled and kissed her. If they weren't so cute, they would be sickening.

"I think you should leave for a few hours. Go grocery shopping or something, but give us some time to cool off." Santana requested. Michelle nodded and went into the kitchen, grabbed the keys to the car and left.

"Where's dad?" Britt asked.

"No clue. But, thanks guys." I smiled and hugged them.

"We love you Kurtie." Rachel laughed.

"I love you too." I laughed with her contagious laugh.

"Now who else has a killer hangover?" Puck groaned.

"ME!" Most of my siblings agreed. Oh these people, what would I do without them?

**A/N: THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH for all of the reviews and alerts! You people have made our day! Thanks so much! **

**10? **


	12. Rule Changes

**Chapter 12: Rule Changes **

**Will POV**

After the confrontation between the kids and Michelle, I didn't really want to know how the rules were going to be changed. I figured that there was going to be strict changes on the couples. I wasn't prepared to deal with the aftermath of the change with my kids. I knew not being able to see their boyfriend or girlfriend so much was going to be hard, especially on Puck and Rachel. I overheard Rachel talking to Finn the other day about moving in with him for the week, but I walked in and vetoed them on that one. If the family was in this, then Rachel had to stay.

I got out of bed on Wednesday morning and got ready to make breakfast for the kids. It was around 9 so I figured none of them would be up until at least 10. I got the ingredients for pancakes out and ate a piece of Rachel's banana bread while making breakfast.

Kurt and Rachel walked downstairs around 9:45. "Good morning divas!" I said cheerfully.

"Not a good day dad." Rachel whined.

"Please don't start now." I begged.

"Why? She's not going to let me see Finn, she is going to set a curfew at like 9pm and we aren't going to be able to have our phones!"

"Rach, calm down." Kurt said groggily.

"I agree with Kurt, Elle. It's going to be alright." I sighed.

**WIFE SWAP! **

Michelle called us down about 6 o'clock that night. The kids sulked down and sat at the table with no enthusiasm.

"Kissing my freedom goodbye!" Rachel scoffed.

"Quit being so dramatic!" Puck yelled.

"Shut up!" She squealed.

"Make me diva!" He encouraged and Rachel squealed.

"KIDS!" I scolded. They sat back down as Michelle walked in the room with a folder. She sat down at the head of the table and cleared her voice.

"Well, here we go!" She started. "I have some rules. I'm not going to exaggerate, so the first one is, No cell phones after 8 pm. I don't think it's appropriate for you to have cell phones in the first place, so you're lucky I am letting you keep them." The kids gasped and groaned.

Ignoring them, "Next is dress code. You will no longer be able to wear short skirts, girls." Rachel started sniffling. Puck rolled his eyes at his twin. "You are not allowed to see your girlfriend or boyfriends." Santana and Rachel whimpered. "No loud music, only classical played at an extremely low level."

"Classical my ass!" Puck pounded the table.

"No cursing, I will not tolerate the language. If you curse in my presence, I will take your cell phone away. Lastly, your curfew if you do leave the house is 6 pm." She smiled.

Crickets. You could hear the crickets it was so silent in my house. The kids were gaping at her. Did she think they were 2 years old? I had 3- 18 year olds, 2- 17 year olds, and a 16 year old! The kids shifted to look at me and had the "Dad you better fucking do something about this right now!" look screaming at me.

"Michelle, don't you think that 6pm, is a little extreme? I mean, consider the scenario. It's the 1st week of summer vacation and it's the last summer for 3 of the kids. Make it at least 10pm." I tried to reason.

"No, it's either 6pm, or 10pm and church on Sunday."

"NO!" All the kids yelled.

"Well, follow my rules then!" Michelle nodded.

The kids sighed and left to go up the stairs. I shook my head and went to mine and Shelby's room. I really missed my wife. Only a week left and then I could see her again, and all peace would be restored. The kids obviously hated Michelle. I kind of did too. I understand order, don't get me wrong. But a _six o'clock _curfew? I think that's insane. Sam and Puck don't even get out of bed until at least noon. Oh well, only a week left.

**WIFE SWAP! **

**SANTANA POV **

I was about to blow up. This lady was fucking loca! She was about to learn how my friends in Lima Heights go. She thinks I really am going to follow these rules? Well crazy lady, think again!

"Britt, when she comes by to get out phones in a minute, tell her that Lord Tubbington ate mine, okay?"

The blonde nodded and I hid my phone in my closet under my cheerio's uniform. I walked out right as she walked in. "Hello girls, can I have your cell phones?"

"Lord Tubbington ate Santana's yesterday. But here is mine!" Brittany piped up and handed her's over.

"Santana, phone." She warned.

"I'm not kidding, Lord Tubbington ate the freaking thing. You can ask dad. He eats random stuff all the time. That's why he's so huge."

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to give me your phone, or else." She scolded.

"Or else what? Your gonna tell me daddy? I'm so scared." I confessed.

"Okay, I have no other choice." Michelle sighed and walked out of the room.

"Man that lady irritates me! Worse than Coach Sue!" I groan and fall back onto my pillow and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to come over me, with nothing else to do in the sad, sad world of Santana Schuester.

Oh god. I'm beginning to sound like Rachel.

**A/N: Okay! I'm so sorry this was so short! I hope you can forgive me! If you have any ideas, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! There's not much you can do with Michelle and her rules, so I would love to hear some crazy, rule breaking ideas. **

**10 please! **

**PS. THE EPISODE WAS FUCKING AMAZING WAS IT NOT? FINCHEL SEX ALL THE WAY!**


	13. Oops, We Did It Again

**Chapter 13: Oops, We Did It Again. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**RACHEL POV **

It was day 3 of rule changes with Michelle and I was miserable. This is the longest I had gone without seeing Finn since we had been back together. He told me that he almost snuck up to my room last night and decided against it when I told him that Michelle put alarms on the doors after Sam and Puck tried to go out to play football after "curfew."

I needed to see him. I was practically dying without seeing him. I was going to see him.

"Hey Rach?" Santana asked at my door.

"What's up San?" I asked getting up to get my purse and keys.

"Are you going to see Finn?" She questioned me raising her eyebrow.

"No!" I lied.

"Uh huh. Well, what if I told you I knew the code to the alarm?"

I dropped the magazine I had picked up and spun around to look at her. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Well little sister, what did you have in mind?"

She grinned and sat down on my bed and took a breath before beginning. "I was thinking that maybe we could fake you being pregnant. Make up a ton of bull shit, whatever. But make you pregnant, and then Michelle flips out. Do you like it?"

Was she serious? "Santana, I don't know."

"Please! Oh Please oh please please please! Rachel I'll love you forever!" She begged me.

"Let me call Finn." I picked up my phone and dialed my boyfriends number.

"Yes!" She did a little victory dance on my bed.

"_Hey babe!" _Finn answered the phone.

"Hi handsome!" I giggled and Santana fake gagged and I rolled my eyes at her.

"_What's going on?" _

"Well," I started and explained Santana's plan. "I was going to come over anyways. I just miss you so much and I needed to see you, but when San told me about her plan, I decided to call you first."

"I don't think it could work out babe!" He exclaimed.

"Really? Come on Finn! I want to at least try." I said.

"No,well. I don't know, Rach!" He sighed.

"Please!" I sighed relived.

"I guess we can try it." He laughed a little giving in.

"Yes! I'm coming over. Be there in a second!" I hung up the phone and turned to my sister. "We're in."

"YAY!" She yelled and ran around my room screaming.

"Santana shut up! Michelle is going to come in here!" I grab her arm and quiet her down.

"Ready to do this?" I asked and she nodded. We walked out of my room and downstairs. Past the kitchen to the garage where my car was. We made sure no one was around and Santana punched the alarm keypad.

"1234. What a dumbass." I scoffed.

"Right? It's almost like she wants us to get out." Santana laughed as we got in my car.

We pulled off towards Finn's house and blasted the radio to the cd I had in my car of all of our performances this past year. We pulled into his driveway and he jumped off the truck bed and opened my door, embracing me tightly. He crushed his lips on mine and we kissed for at least a minute.

"I could so do you right now, right here." Finn whispered.

"Not with her sister right here you won't." Santana scoffed.

"San be quite!" I laughed.

"So, let's go and freak a bitch out!" Santana clapped.

"Ugh, are you sure Rach?" Finn stopped and asked me.

"Positive. Now let's go. San call Sam and Puck and tell them to make Michelle be in the living room when we get home."

"Gotcha!" She said and pulled out his phone. "Hey, make sure Michelle is in the living room in 2 minutes. We're gone. We'll be back in 1 minute Puck! BYE!" She slammed her phone shut.

"He mad?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Furious." She confirmed.

"Awesome!" I laughed sarcastically.

We drove in silence the rest of the way and when we pulled into the driveway, you could see Puck and Sam staring at us from the upstairs window. He gave us a thumbs up and ran out of sight.

"Ready?" Santana asked Finn and I.

"Why not?" Finn sighed.

"Come on babe. This will be fun!" I tried cheering him up.

"Totally." He laughed.

We walked up the sidewalk and opened the door to Michelle gasping.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT? RACHEL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled. I put my acting skills to work and turned around sobbing into Finn's shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and lead me to the couch.

"Babe, shhh. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Finn rubbed my back and tried to sooth me. I sobbed again as Santana sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Puck and Sam asked as they entered the room.

No one said anything. "Finn you need to leave. Rachel you are in serious trouble, as are you Santana." Michelle scolded.

"NO!" I cried even harder. "You can't take him away. Everything else has been ripped out from under my feet! You CAN NOT take Finn too."

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked. But then I ran out of the room to the bathroom and pretended to puke. I ran the water over my face and rinsed my mouth out so I seemed convincing. I opened the door and went back to Finn's arms and in the corner Santana gave me a thumbs up.

"Diva, what's going on?" Puck asked me concerned. Then he looked as if he had an epiphany. He shook his head no, and I nodded. He seemed to have caught on well enough.

"RACHEL! Answer me!" Michelle demanded.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I lied convincingly.

Sam's mouth dropped. Puck turned around and yelled some curse words and shook his head. While, Michelle's eyes went wide with fury. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now get out of my face!" I tried running up the stairs but she caught my arm.

"No ma'am! You will sit down and talk about this!" She yelled. "WILL!"

Dad came running in the room and saw me in Finn's lap crying and immediately had a concerned look on his face. "What's going on? Rachel are you okay?" I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Baby, what's wrong? He made me stand up to hug him.

"We didn't mean to disappoint you Mr. Schue. I never meant for this to happen." Finn admitted.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?"

"Yes!" I squeaked out.

His eyes welled up little and he embraced me gently. "Why Rachel, why? You know we warned you about this!"

"I'm so sorry, Daddy!"

"I think you should kick her out Will." Michelle stated bluntly.

"WHAT!" I looked at my dad, then Finn, then Santana. Dad looked pissed at Michelle, Finn looked sympathetic, and Santana looked worried.

"No Michelle. I am not disowning my daughter. I have gone through this before with Puck. I'm not going to treat Rachel differently." My dad said truthfully.

I silently thanked him with the look in my eyes and sat back down with Finn. "How long have you known, Rach?"

I looked to Santana who mouthed today. "I went to the doctor with Santana today. That's why we snuck out. Then we stopped at Finn's house so I could tell him. He insisted on coming over here with me. The doctor said I'm 6 weeks along. But I think I've known for a week or so." I sniffled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm keeping it. I couldn't possibly think of giving it up or killing it. It made me realize that New York will always be there, whether it's right out of high school or not."

My dad nodded and Michelle looked furious. "Well, I commend your choice, and you know mom and I, as well as your brothers and sisters will be here to help. Finn have you told your mom yet?"

Finn shook his head. "She's out of town this week, I don't plan on giving her a heart attack." He looked and smiled shyly at me.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" My dad asked.

"NO! He will not be staying here." Michelle clarified.

"Michelle, given the circumst-"

"NO! That is final!" She interrupted.

"It's fine, I was planning on going over to Mike's anyways. Artie and him were going to have a COD marathon." Puck and Sam's faces fell at the news. I smiled to myself a little bit.

"Okay, good. I guess we will see you soon then. After the switch." Dad said getting up and walking to the door.

"But Daddy, we took my car over here." I reminded him.

"I guess I'll have to take him." My eyes went wide and so did Finn's. Dad saw and laughed amused. "Sam and Puck want to come?" I relaxed and walked over to kiss him goodbye.

"Bye, I'll see you soon." I said quietly and kissed him.

"Bye babe. Bye baby." He laughed a little and patted my stomach. I swore I head Santana snort in the corner.

"Bye Finn." I laughed.

I turned around and ignored Michelle's darting glares towards me while I ran up the stairs with Santana on my heals. Once we were in my room, I turned to her and said, "If this turns into a shit storm, I'm blaming you."

"Of course." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and crashed on my bed, letting out a big sigh.

Oh the few days to come.

A/N: Well, you guys asked for it! I am sooooooooooooo sorry this is sooooo late! I was out of town all weekend and I had a cheer competition on Sunday. (We got 2nd!) I hope you liked it! The next one obviously won't be out tomorrow, but I'll try my best to have one on Friday.

I can't wait for the episode tonight! Every time Rachel comes on screen I won't be able to stop thinking that she isn't a virgin anymore!

School is becoming really demanding, so the updates may not be on schedule for the most part, but I am not going to school Friday, so I'll try and write some. (Breaking Dawn at midnight! Whoop!) and then I have next Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off for thanksgiving.

Sorry for the long A/N.

10 please?


	14. Please read Important

Note from Maddie (AKA freedomgleek)

Madie is no longer able to write this story due to private family reasons. It is stated that I am co-authoring this, but really this is Madie's story and I have probably written one chapter. I will try and write whenever possible, but I have two other stories of my own that I'm working on and one is already on hiatus and I need to focus on those. Updates, consequently, will be much slower. I am putting this story on hiatus for right now, and I'm not promising any updates.

I'm sorry for this. Thanks for all the support we've gotten for this story.


	15. Disgust and Denial

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!**

**Chapter 14: Disgust and Denial**

**PUCK POV**

After I got home from dropping Finn off at his house I went straight to my room with Sam without looking at or talking to anyone. I fell into bed and stared up at the ceiling while tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't possible think of Rachel being pregnant. She couldn't be. She saw what Quinn and I went through.

"Puck, say something." Sam pleaded.

"What's there to say Sam?" I asked with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, you and Quinn got through this and if anyone else can it would definitely be Finn and Rachel."

"You're right, but I can't help but think about our princess being pregnant. Even if she is older than me." I sighed.

"Yeah, well. We'll just play the next few months out." Sam said and rolled over in his bed putting his headphones in.

I closed my eyes and couldn't shake the thought of my sister having a baby in 7 and a half months.

**WILL POV**

The boys and I dropped Finn off at his house and came straight home to avoid the wrath of Michelle if we went somewhere else. They say the kids are most affected from the show but honestly it's the parents as well.

We walked into the house and Puck went straight upstairs and Sam followed him but not before he gave me a sympathetic look. I nodded and he went on up.

I went to Shelby and I's room and changed into some more comfortable clothes to lay around in. I had a feeling that it was either going to be a long night or no one would be talking.

I am so floored at what Rachel told us tonight. I would have never thought that our little broadway princess would have gotten pregnant. Sure, it was Unexpected and could be a detriment to their plans, but I'd anyone could handle it, that would be Finn and Rachel.

I walked up stairs in hopes to talk I Rachel about it, but when I went to her room I saw her curled up in bed with Santana holding her, tear marks down her tanned skin. I smiled at the sight and pulled out my phone to snap a picture to show Shelby later.

Shelby.

What were we going to tell her? How? Was the more important question. I felt like Shelby needed to know now and not when she got home, but we weren't allowed any contact with her. I decided to take a risk and text her, praying I wouldn't be in trouble.

**To: Shelby**

**Call me ASAP. Need to talk about something important. Miss you so much and love you :)**

I hit sent and hoped it would be enough.

I went back downstairs and into the music room picking up my little ukulele. As I started playing, my gone lit up.

**New text from Shelby**

**Hey babe, miss you more than words can describe. Call right now? I have a minute.**

I decided against texting her again and called her.

_"Will!"_

"Shelby, god I missed your voice."

_"I don't have long what's going on?"_

"Rachel's pregnant." I spit out.

**SHELBY POV**

The last thing I expected to hear was that little girl was pregnant. Shock washed over me, then fear, then shock again. I could only imagine what Michelle's reaction was.

I was deep in thought when I faintly heard Will on the other line.

_"Shelby? Babe say something."_

"She's sure?" I managed to choke out with a tear rolling down my face.

_"Positive. She said she went to the doctor with Santana when they snuck out today."_

"My poor baby, Will, I'm coming home. She needs me!"

_"No! Shelbs, we only have 5 more days, then you'll be home."_

Before I could say anything back, I heard someone calling my name from downstairs. "Will I gotta go, I'll try to call you back later!" I quickly hung up and dried my tears before anyone could walk in.

I walked out of the bedroom and ran into Jim-Bob and Jill.

"Shelby, what's wrong?" Jim-Bob asked.

"Nothing, it's okay, let's go. Dinner time right?"

"Um, yeah." Jill said.

I smiled and walked downstairs, but inside worrying about what was going on at home.

**RACHEL POV, THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in my sisters arms and confused.

"Santana," I whispered shaking her. "San, wake up."

"Rachel, what the hell do you want? What time is it?"

"It's 11:45, and I'm supposed to be pregnant so I shouldn't be sleeping this late without food." I giggled.

"Ugh, go get it yourself." she said rolling back over.

"Oh no! You got me into this mess, and you sticking with me. Let's go!" I pulled her out of bed and we trudged down the stairs.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Blueberry pancakes!" I smiled.

"Ugh, God. Kill me now!"

I got off the counter and walked down to the TV room. I watched an episode of Say Yes To The Dress before Santana called me and told me breakfast was ready. I ran up the stairs and through the living room right into Michelle.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright. Listen, Rachel, I wanted to talk about last night."

Oh great. "Um, yeah, I don't really think there is much to talk about. I think I'd rather wait for my mom." I smiled coyly and tried to walk off.

"I'm serious Rachel. So after lunch, or breakfast, or whatever your eating, I want you to come to my room, and we can talk about this."

Deciding against arguing with her again, I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Rach!" Sam yelled and hugged me. "How's my little niece or nephew this morning?"

I shared a look with Santana who scoffed and rolled her eyes before answering. "They're fine." I smiled. I looked over at Puck who was intently staring at his pancakes. "So where is Britt and Kurt?" I asked.

"Still asleep I believe." Sam answered. I nodded and ate my pancakes, waiting for my twin to say something, but it never came.

**MICHELLE POV**

I retreated to my room and pulled out my bible. I began reading and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Rachel walked in to the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

"Hi! How are you?"

"Fine." she said bluntly.

"So, Rachel. I just want to tell you, I'm extremely sorry for what's happened and if you need me to take you to a counselor, anyone to help you make a decision on what to do about the baby, I will."

"E-Excuse me?" She questioned.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I just can't believe _you_ would ask of I wanted to get an abortion or give my baby up. I'm keeping it. So don't bother trying to talk to me again the rest of the time your here!" She got up and slammed the door shut.

I couldn't believe this family though, two teenage pregnancies and neither of them learned anything. That's why I'm taking them to the nearest church tomorrow morning.

**A/N: Um, Hi. I know y'all probably absolutely hate me. I never intended for the problem to happen trust me. Let's just say, that personal problems occurred, I got grounded, wasn't allowed to have anything and got my phone back. I'm writing all chapters on my phone now, and don't know when the next update will be. Don't count on it in the next week. I really am sorry.**

**I wrote this on my phone again, so all mistakes are mine. I love this story so so so so much and I couldn't leave it unfinished, so I'm going against a lot to write it so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm sorry its short, but they're probably all going to be semi short from now on. I would love to hear any thoughts you have that I could possibly incorporate.**

**I also changed my username and deleted all my other stories due to the problem. So that's why this may look strange. I have saved the stories, but can't promise I'll ever get them back up.**

**Reviews would be awesome, but I understand if y'all hate me now!**

**Mads **


	16. Wrath of Queen Michelle

**Chapter 15: Wrath of Queen Michelle**

**MICHELLE POV**

I woke up on Sunday morning to the sound of birds chirping and the sun blaring through the window. I sat up and reached for my bible.

I did my morning devotional and got ready for church. Even though there are four days of the switch left, I think I can do a lot in the time. It was 7am, and I researched the church I wanted to go to last night and the bible classes started at 10, and the services started at 11. I got out of bed and decided to start breakfast and wake the children up. I knew it wasn't going to go over well with them.

After getting myself ready and starting the pancakes and bacon for breakfast, I walked up the stairs to wake up the kids. I went to Sam and Noah's room first, knowing they would be the hardest to get up.

I walked into their room and gently shook both of them. "Samuel, Noah, wake up."

"What?" Sam grumbled.

"What the hell is going on?" Noah swore.

"You boys need to wake up." I explained. "We have something to do at 10."

I saw Sam roll out of bed and could only hope Noah would do the same. I walked over to Kurt's room and saw he was already up. "Oh good you're up. We are leaving the house at 9:30, so please be ready."

"Excuse me, can I ask where we are going?" He scoffed.

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied and walked down to Rachel's room. She was curled up in her big bed and was sleeping peacefully. I felt bad for the young girl but she brought this upon herself. Having unprotected premarital sex comes with consequences.

"Rachel, you need to wake up." I said. She rolled over, opened one eye and squinted at me.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked me rolling eyes.

"Please get up we are leaving at 9:30." I walked out of her room and went to wake Santana and Brittany up.

After finishing the wake up calls I knocked on Will's door. He opened it half asleep.

"What?" He demanded.

"Were going to church at 9:30. I suggest you get up and get ready.

_**WS!**_

We pulled up to Lake Drive Church an the shouting began.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"I am not going in there!"

"This is bull shit!"

I didn't want to here anymore of it. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. "We are going to go in here, act civilized, and be pleasant guests. Now everyone out."

The kids stumbled out of the car and I saw Will shake his head a bit. We walked into the building and were greeted by a few people who appeared to work there.

"Hi! My name is Cindy and this is Karen. Are you visiting?"

None of the kids spoke up so I did. "Yes, this is our first visit."

"Excellent! What are your kids ages? We can point them in the right direction for classes." Karen asked.

"We have 3 seniors, 2 Juniors and a sophomore." Will answered.

"All high school, perfect follow me please! Um, your names, mom and dad?" Cindy questioned us.

"I'm Michelle and this is Will."

"Well, Michelle and Will, follow me and we can get you some information on the church."

**PUCK POV**

That little bitch. Making us go to church and bible class. What the hell? She thinks she's our mom. For all I care she can go and die in a hole.

"What are your names kids?" Karen asked. None of us bothered to answer her. "Well, we're not talkers I guess. It doesn't matter, here we are!" She opened a door off the hallway and lead us inside.

It had the bed of a truck attached to the wall, small stage, pictures of various people all over the walls and a pool table, ping pong table, and other shit games scattered here and there. The little annoying woman left us to go talk to some man across the room. When she was done she left and the guy walked over to us.

"Hey guys! I'm Jason, welcome to Lake Drive! If y'all want to come and sit over here we are just about to get started!"

Reluctantly we walked over to the back row of chairs and sat down. Kurt looked like he could hurt someone he didn't want to be here. Sam was playing angry birds on his phone. Britt and San were in some debate over unicorns and Rachel was texting Finn. Giving up I pulled my phone out to play Q back on Draw Something but was interrupted when Jason got on the stage.

"Good Morning everyone!" Jason yelled. "I'm gonna rapid fire the announcements this morning." he went through a list of announcements that none of my siblings or I really gave a shit about. "And now, if you haven't already noticed, we have 6 visitors here today. Guys, stand up and introduce yourselves!" Rachel looked at me and I stared back. "Come on! We won't bite!" Knowing they wouldn't give up I stood up and started. "I'm Puck. And that's Rachel, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt."

My siblings looked at me and thanked me with their looks. I just nodded and went back to Draw Something.

_**WS!**_

12:30 finally came around and boring shit was finally done. We were just about to leave the room when 3 people called us back. "Hey, new people!"

We all turned around to see 1 girl and 2 guys staring at us. "I'm Luke, this is Kali and Josh. Do you guys go here now?"

"We really need to leave, and no. It was a one time thing. Really complicated to explain! Bye!" Rachel tried to shake them off but they wouldn't budge.

"Wait! Tell us about yourself, I think y'all could really like going here! give us a shot." Kali smiled.

"Look, you don't want to deal with us." Santana started. "We're on the reality show Wife Swap right now. I'm sure there are cameras somewhere around here. This is a part of our punishment for throwing a party and my sister over there getting pregnant." The 3 annoying ass kids look over at Rachel who crossed her arms and leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder as if she was about to cry again. "So, just leave us be." Santana turned around and walked away. I saw Britt through a small smile to Luke, Kali, and Josh but followed Santana.

We walked out of the church and found our car and waited for Dad and Michelle to come out. "Well that went splendid!" Kurt exclaimed rolling his eyes.

Santana dragged Rachel to the other side of the car and they started whispering back and forth. I tried to listen in but I couldn't get anything out of it. "GOD SAN! I'm sorry!" Rachel cried. I turned around to see my twin in tears. I walked over and pulled her into a hug not caring what was wrong, but I had a pretty good idea it was about the baby. I shook my head at Santana and she gave me the, "It's not what you think," look.

Dad and Michelle finally walked up and he mouthed, "Oh My God." I laughed and Rachel moved out of my arms to wipe her tears. Dad looked at me to see what was wrong with Rachel but I shrugged and got to the car.

All I knew was that my sister was in trouble and I had to do something to help her.

_**WS!**_

We drove home and Michelle made lunch for everyone. She pretty much made us eat together to talk about church.

"How was it today?" She asked.

We all shoved food in our mouths do we didn't haw to answer. Even though the lady was annoying as hell, she made some pretty damn good food.

"Anybody?" She asked again and we shoved food in our mouths once again. "Wow, okay then."

We sat in silence until Rachel asked, "Can I leave?"

Michelle nodded reluctantly and Santana followed her. I didn't know what was going on with the two of them but I sure was gonna find out.

**A/N: **

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I seriously apologize. Time has gotten away from me and all the problems that I have are still here and won't be going away for a long time. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I said 2 weeks last time and that turned into 2 months. So, I'm not making any promises. **

**It means so much to me that people are still reading and reviewing. Thank you guys so much! **

**Reviews are nice (: **

**Mads**


	17. Finally Free

Chapter 16: Finally Free

General POV

The day had finally come that Michelle would be going back to Arkansas and Shelby would return back to Lima. Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Kurt were all needless to say excited about the fact that they wouldn't have to deal with Michelle anymore. Shelby missed her teenagers immensely so and Michelle wanted to get back home to her crazy house full of toddlers. But out of everyone who participated in this crazy scheme, Rachel was the most excited to get Michelle out of her house. She was tired of not being able to see Finn. Tired of being judged every time she took a step. And most of all, tired of faking to be pregnant. She hated lying to her family.

Summer was off to a rough start. Michelle had messed up the whole dynamic of the Schuester clan, Kurt, Brittany, and Sam weren't coping with the idea of their 3 older siblings leaving them in the fall, and they missed their mom.

Michelle had woken up super early that day, anxious to get back home to her little ones and ready to get the hell out of the Schuesters. She decided to keep breakfast simple since she was leaving that morning and more of the ABC crew would be there.

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany all came down the stairs around 9 dressed in summer dresses. Michelle winced at the sight because once again, they were too short and not modest at all. Brittany and Santana's were strapless while Rachel's was one shoulder. She mentally thanked God that her girls were like her and liked to wear long skirts and sleeves. Not long after the girls stumbled Puck, Kurt, and Sam down. The kids gathered around the table and ate breakfast.

"Are you excited?" Sam asked his siblings. "Mom's finally coming home."

"Yeah, you have no idea." Rachel smiled and then glanced at Santana who gave her a knowing glance. Once again, this didn't go unnoticed by Puck. He shrugged it off for now, but being the protective big ass brother he is, but he was going to find out what was going on.

The doorbell rang signaling that the crew of ABC family was here and they needed to be let in. Rachel got up from the table and answered the door. Equipment crews barged in and started setting up the living room to look like it would be suitable for interviews.

"We're going to be doing the interviews in here. So if you'll please get ready, please?" A tall man in a suit with a Bluetooth in his ear asked.

After interviews, Will and Michelle were asked to give a recap on the two weeks Michelle had spent with them. The ABC and TLC crews hadn't gotten all the moments, but most.

"Well, I arrived in Lima, Ohio two weeks ago and was not at all expecting what I arrived to. I was greeted by sports equipment and messy rooms. The kids were disrespectful and rude." Michelle described.

"We went to Nationals a few days after she arrived and we won. We got back home right before the last day of school in time for the kids to throw a party." Will continued.

"The party drove me crazy and after I was hoisted into the air by some football players, I knew major changes were going to have to occur."

"So, rule changes came around and she set a curfew, took cell phones away at night, and didn't let the kids see their boyfriends or girlfriend." Will explained.

"Rachel and Santana snuck out one afternoon to go see Finn, and came back only to announce that she was pregnant. I was horrified, still am, and insisted that the children go to church." Michelle shuddered remembering when Rachel told the makeshift family in tears.

"Sunday we went Lake Drive Church much to everyone's dismay. Luckily everyone left without injury or much drama." Will laughed.

"The kids laid low for the rest of the week and now we're here!" Michelle concluded.

The ABC family crew nodded in conclusion and Will and Michelle went separate ways. The kids came back in the living room to say their goodbyes to Michelle.

"Well, it was good knowing ya!" Puck laughed and held his fist out to give Michelle a knuckle punch. She just stared not knowing what to do, so Puck just walked off.

Sam and Brittany walked up to Michelle and gave her an awkward hug and told her it was good to meet her.

Kurt just nodded in goodbye not wanting to say anything to the woman who was disgruntled with him her entire stay.

"Well, Santana, I must say that you're a handful but you really do have a great heart." Michelle smiled.

"Thanks, Michelle. I'll keep that in mind. I really am going to miss messing with you!" Santana laughed.

Santana walked off as Rachel walked up to Michelle smiling. "Rachel, I'll pray for you everyday no matter what. Your baby is going to be surrounded by lots of loving family and I know you'll get to New York one day. You're an amazing actress and singer. I only hope the best for you." Michelle smiled.

"Thank you Michelle, I'll miss your annoying nature and crazy morals. But, you are a good mom to all your kids. Lighten up just a bit though?" Rachel laughed. "But yes, I admit I probably will miss you a little teensy bit." Rachel gave Michelle another awkward hug and went to join her siblings to watch Michelle off.

Michelle grabbed her carry-on bag and turned around to wave one last time to the Schuesters. She got into the ABC limo and it took off down the driveway.

The Schuester kids turned to each other and gathered into one big group hug.

"Mom's coming home!" Brittany yelled. All the kids laughed and nodded in agreement. They were so happy their mom would finally be home.

~.~.~

It was 10 o'clock the same night Michelle left when one last limo pulled in the driveway of the Schuesters house. The 6 teenagers and their dad ran outside and embraced their mom in a huge hug.

"I missed you all so much!" Shelby exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "And Rachel, we need to have a talk!"

Rachel and Santana exchanged glances and Rachel said, "Well, there's something you all need to know."

"You're not having twins right?" Kurt asked.

"Oh God no." Rachel gasped. "I'm not actually pregnant! Surprise!"

Rachel's family, excluding Santana gawked at her.

"So it was all a joke?" Puck asked.

"Yeah! Just to irritate Michelle." Santana smiled.

"You were in on this too?" Shelby asked.

"Of course, who do you think came up with the idea?" Santana smirked.

"And here we were thinking Sam and Puck were the devious ones, but I guess it's the dynamic bitches we have to watch out for!" Kurt laughed.

The Schuesters went inside their house finally reunited. Shelby couldn't wait to hear all about their experience with Michelle, watch Nationals, and tell them about her swap. She loved her kids and husband so much, and had truly missed them.

**A/N: Hey, so I know this is late. I'm really sorry. I've been getting sick a lot lately, had finals, end of school, banquets and other stuff and time just got away. It's Summer now so I'm thankful I'll have a little bit more free time. I'm still in the issues that have occurred, so consequently updates will be slower. **

**But! There is only one more chapter. An epilogue, of them watching the episode. I truly promise that to be out faster. My muse is back and I have another story in the works. It will be a coleccion of one shots based on country songs. **

**Until the epilogue! Mads xx**


	18. The End

**Chapter 17: Epilouge**

**Shelby POV**

**(3 Months Later)**

* * *

><p>Everything had settled down after the swap. Rachel and Finn got engaged, Puck and Sam spent the summer cleaning pools, Santana and Brittany spent all my money, and Kurt and Blaine grew closer. Now, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Santana were ll in New York, at universitys of their choice following their dreams.<p>

School started 3 weeks ago. I think Sam, Britt and Kurt are going through a withdrawl from not seeing their siblings in a few weeks. It's different around here. I don't have to cook as much food, clean their rooms, or have to put up with their pointless teenage drama. Needless to say, I still missed them.

The episode of Wife Swap was going to air tonight, and I was sad that the kids wouldn't be here, but we were going to confrence call.

It was nearing 7 o'clock when Will and our three youngest sat down in the movie room to watch the episode. I got my iPhone out and called Rachel's phone hoping they didn't forget. It was a friday night afterall.

"Hey mom!" Rachel answered.

"Hey princess! You're on speaker." I said into the electronic.

"Hi everyone! You guys are on speaker as well."

"Are you guys ready to watch the episode?" Will asked.

Puck answered, "Oh shit, that's tonight?"

I sighed, I should have known they'd forget. "Yeah, Puck. I've only told you like 5 times in the last week dude." Sam replied.

"Crap, mama I'm so so so sorry." Santana whined.

"It's okay, you guys can watch us be on National TV for the first time ever and probably the only time ever one other time and not the premire." I said trying to guilt trip them.

"Mom, don't do this. We're sorry! It's just there was this awesome party in the Bronx tonight that we're all going to and we're gonna be really late as it is." Puck answered.

I was oblivious to what was going on upstairs, the door opening and closing. "I'm sorry! I was just really excited to get to talk to my kids for more than 5 minutes!" I laughed.

"Well, you know, Shelbs," Finn started. It sounded louder then it really should have been, but it was whatever. Until I heard the door open to the movie room and the "beep beep beep" of my iPhone dropping the call.

"SURPRISE!" My 3 and 2 adopted kids yelled running down the stairs of the our house. We all stood up and Rachel jumped on Sam and Santana on Brittany. I hugged Noah and everyone switched.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I exclaimed.

"We wanted to surpise you, and there was no way that we would have missed this, especially with you guys." Rachel smiled.

"Look it's starting!" Brittany yelled.

We all squeezed onto the couch and tuned into the episode. I was happily content with my family, even the "adopted" ones. We worked, perfectly. We didn't need any crazy routines, insane amounts family time and ridiculous dress codes. My family was how i once dreamed it to be and that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHEW! Wow, I am so sorry, again for being so late on this. I started work in June, then went on vacation, to a state convention and then to Medical Camp for 2 weeks and I'm still not caught up on sleep. But, better late than never right? **

**Well, anyways. Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this long, long, and way longer than ever expected journey. I truly love this story and cared way to much to give it up even when I wanted to. There were so many inbetween months were I was like, I'm just not gonna write again, there's no one who is still reading it. But, then I would get that one random follower and reviewer (I'm sure all authors know what I'm talking about.) and It would give me this little short amount of muse, and I would say, okay. That gives me something. **

**So, thanks again. I don't think I'll be back for a while to write, if ever at all. I may, but I definitwly wont be writing the story I mentioned in the last chapter. Muse=GONE. But yes, thanks for supporting me, I truly appreciate it. **

**Until next time, with lots of love, **

**Mads.**

**PS. Follow me on Twitter, (atsign)msmadiemichelle :) you can meet me, I don't bite!**


End file.
